The meteors that descended on the cosmic era
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. bio 1

**The Meteors that descended on the cosmic era**

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Seed or Destiny or Gundam 0083 or Zeta or Robotech **

**Pairings are Heero x Relena or Cagalli or both And Athrun xLunamaria later in story part 2 and Kira x Lacus and or Meer and Zechs x Noin and Wufei xMeyrin and Duo x Hilde and Quater x Dorothy and Trowa x Sylvia and Shinn x Stella but much later Murrue and Natarle and Mu and Erica.**

**Summary ever wonder what would happen if the event of operation meteor took place in the cosmic era right alongside the events of Seed as well as if the SDF1 was there before the CE while I did hear is that story **

**also my other Gundam Seed Wing crossover is temporarily discontinued for now.**

**Character introductions for Wing cast.**

**Heero Yuy.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background coordinator?. **

**Parents unknown? siblings unknown? .**

**Country of origin space colony L1.**

**Mobile suit Wing Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duo Maxwell.**

**Age 15.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents dead siblings none.**

**Country of origin L2.**

**Mobile suit Gundam Deathscythe.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wufei Chang.**

**Age 15.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents Dead siblings none was once married but she is bead now.**

**Country of origin space colony L5.**

**Mobile suit Gundam Shenlong.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trowa Barton or No-Name.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents dead siblings none.**

**Country of origin Space colony L3.**

**Mobile suit Gundam Heavyarms.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quatre Rabaerba Winner.**

**Age 15.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Father Mother not know siblings 29 sisters also Coordinators.**

**Country of origin space colony L4.**

**Mobile suit Gundam Sandrock with escort team.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zechs Marqise.**

**Age 19.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents dead siblings unknown.**

**Country of origin unknown. Is Working as a solder in OZ.**

**Mobile suit leo then Tallgeese 1 and others.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lucrezai Noin.**

**Age 19.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Unknown Siblings unknown.**

**country of origin Space colony L1 currentiy is on earth in Afica working as solder in OZ.**

**Mobile suit Aries and others.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sally Po Kisaka.**

**Age 22.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents dead siblings one brother name Ledonir Kisaka older brother.**

**Country of origin China but currently resides in Orb with brother working as a Dr..**

**Mobile suit Leo and others.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lady Une Zala or just Une Zala.**

**Age 19.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Patrick Zale Father and Lenore Zala mother died. Siblings Athrun Zala little brother age 16.**

**Country of origin the plants currently resides in Europe working for Treize.**

**Mobile suit not piloting one at this time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dorothy Catalonia.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Dead siblings unknown.**

**Country of origin the plants currently resides in Europe.**

**Mobile suit not piloting one at this time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Relena Dorlian.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents both alive siblings none .**

**Country of origin east Europe.**

**Mobile suit not piloting one at this time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Treize Khushrenada.**

**Age 24.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Dead siblings none but has cousin Dorothy .**

**Country of origin Western Europe.**

**Mobile suit Leo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Catherine Bloom Haw.**

**Age 19.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents alive siblings Miriallia Haw little sister age 16.**

**Country of origin Orb but is currently traveling Europe working for a circus.**

**Mobile suit does not pilot one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sylvia Noventa**

**Age 16**

**Genetic background Natural.**

**Parents Dead siblings none cousin Cagalli.**

**Country of origin Orb lives in Europe as of now.**

**Mobile Suit does not pilot one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hilde Schbeiker.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Dead siblings None.**

**Country of origin L2.**

**Mobile suit pilots one later.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The neo character bio for seed. (Note there are some differences in the seed crew).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lacus Clyne.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Segel Clyne father mother dead siblings one twin sister Meer younger twin.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit none.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meer Clyne.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents see above. Siblings one twin sister Lacus older twin.**

**Country of origin the plants**

**Mobile suit none.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Athrun Zala.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents Patrick Zala father mother Lenore Zala Dead. Sibling Une Zala older sister.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit the Aegis Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dearka Elsman.**

**Age 17.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents both alive. siblings none.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile Suit Buster Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yzak Jule.**

**Age 17.**

**Genetic background coordinator.**

**Parents both alive. Siblings none.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit the Duel Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nicole Amarfi.**

**Age 15.**

**Genetic background coordinator.**

**Parents both alive. Siblings none.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit the Blitz Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kira Yameto.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background coordinator.**

**Parents both alive. Siblings none.**

**Country of origin Orb.**

**Mobile suit the Strike Gundam.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cagalli Yula Athha.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents Father mother dead. Siblings none.**

**Country of origin Orb.**

**Mobile suit not piloting one at this time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miriallia Haw.**

**Age 16.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents both alive siblings one Catherine older sister.**

**Country of origin Orb.**

**Mobile suit does not pilot one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Murrue Ramius.**

**Age 26.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents both alive siblings none.**

**Country of origin Atlantic Federation.**

**Mobile suit none but is captian of the Archangel.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natarle Badgirule.**

**Age 25.**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Parents both alive siblings none.**

**Country of origin Atlantic Federation.**

**Mobile suit none.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mu La Flage.**

**Age 28.**

**Genetic background natural but with exceptional abilities.**

**Parents both dead siblings none.**

**Country of origin Atlantic Federation.**

**Mobile armor Mobius Zero then the skygrasper.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rau Le Creust.**

**Age 28.**

**Genetic background natural but with exceptional abilities.**

**Parents dead siblings Rey younger brother.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit Cgue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Andrew Waltfeld.**

**Age 30.**

**Genetic background Coordinator.**

**Parents both dead. Siblings none.**

**Country of origin the plants.**

**Mobile suit BuCUE and LaGOWE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of character introduction.**

**We'll hear this the start of the replacement story.**


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing or Gundam Seed or Destiny or Gundam 0083 Stardust memories or Gundam Zeta or Robotech.

Prologue

In the year 2070 a.d. the world was on the brink of destruction. As the whole world had been engulfed by World War III. As the war raged on it approached nuclear holocaust as the major world nations prepared to destroy each other. Just as they were about to destroy each other but at the last second something stopped them from doing it. This something was a large spaceship that had crash landed on the earth on an lsland. This spaceship caused the world leaders to realize they were not alone in the universe. This caused them to unite to form a world government to oppose any possible invasion from outer space. They also started to rebuild the large spaceship that had crash landed on an island in the Pacific. As they rebuilt the spaceship they discovered new technology. This new technology they use to build weapons to help them defend themselves the technology was given the name Robotech.

After two years they finished rebuilding the large spaceship which they called the SDF1. They've had a ceremony to commission the large ship. But during the commissioning ceremony their greatest fear happened the earth was invaded. The invaders were forced off the plant during their first attack. The attack also marked when the rebuilt ship took off into space. To battle the invaders as they battle the invaders for their second time they were forced back to the island. Were they executed a space fold jump. Which threw them along with the island out into deep space where Pluto is. After about a year of fighting the enemy they made it back to earth. When they landed on the plant they thought they were going to be OK. But they were the world government feared that the invaders could wipe the planet so they forced them along with the refugees on the ship to leave the plant.

As they left the planet a large enemy force materialized around their home planet. Hoping to draw them away they jumped away from there planet and into deep space. Once they were gone the enemy opened fire on the planet they had just left. The enemy did this because they thought this would prevent the ship they were pursuing from coming back. With their job finished they left in pursuit of the SDF1.

They also thought they had wiped out all life on earth but they were wrong. At least 15 of the world's population survived the alien attack. This 15 went about repairing the world from the devastating attack. As time went on the planet healed itself the population grew and the memories of that day faded away.

2000 thousand years have passed since then. All of the civilian population along with most of the military have forgot about the invasion they also forgot about the SDF1.

Dearing those years many things changed. The world unified government split in to different sections. The two most obvious ones being the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasia Federation. There were also other less influential governments such as Orb and the Sanc Kingdom. It was also at this time the first space colonies were constructed. These colonies were called the L colonie groups they were called L1 , L2 , L3 ,L 4 , and L5. For about 280 years these colonies which numbered 50 in total were the only one's in space they had a population of 10 billion. It was also the start of the interstellar era. But after that a new group of colonies was built they were the S colony class.(The one's in Seed ). These colonies became the standard bearers for space they eventually had a population 20 billion. They received all the funding and 70 of the resource. This caused L colony groups to become less efficient and more outdated. They also fell under the oppression of the Atlantic Federation this caused them to become more distrustful towards earth and the other colonies.

1989 years after that the earth got a shock. The first coordinator was created. This man eventually went off into space leaving behind information on how to create more like him. He discovered an alien fossil on Jupiter. He brought this fossil back with him. When he got back he created the next generation of space colonies these were called the plants. They were ment for his people the coordinator's. These colonies on like the last ones did not take away funding from the others.

It was also during this time that the first Mobile suit's were constructed. Along with the first warships for space.

As time went on things were going pretty good. There were some problems but nothing too serious. Until one day a group called blue Cosmos appeared it started killing coordinator's from the plants and the lowlifes from the L. colony groups. They murdered the first coordinator.

Also at this time a group called OZ appeared in Europe. They were group of elite soldiers consisting of naturals and coordinator's. This group was also responsible for the assassination of the L. colony groups leader Heero Yuy who was at the time advocating peace for their colonys with earth. This would cause a large backlash against OZ the Atlantic Federation who played a key role of their oppression as well as the plants who were acting suspicious.

During this period the Atlantic Federation launch an attack on the Sanc kingdom. Who was leader at that was advocating world peace for both earth and space. Destroying the peaceful country.

A few years after the assassination of Heero Yuy blue Cosmos launched a nuclear attack against Julius 7 started a war between the plants and the earth.

After that happened the L. colony groups saw their chance to strike back. They had created five powerful Mobile suit's called Gundam's and send them to earth.

The plants who had taken a lead in Mobile suit development had a lead in the beginning of the war. But soon the earth forces constructed their first generation mobile suits the GAT series.

End prologue.

Our story will begin two weeks before the attack on were the GAT's are.

( note the seed gundam's still have phase shift armor. the gundam's from wing are made out of gundanueum.


	3. Chapter 1 commenced operations

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing Or Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 0083 Stardust memories or Zeta Gundam or Robotech. They are copyrighted by their creators.

Chapter 1

Commence operations.

In the space colonies of the L group four doctors prepared to send their young soldiers to earth.

L2.

"Now then do you understand your mission?" Question an old man.

"Yes. My mission is to attack OZ the Atlantic Federation some parts of the Eurasia Federation. As well as a kill all blue Cosmos followers and leader's. "Replied a young man.

"Good now prepare to leave." Said the old man.

"Roger that." Said the young man as he walked away. "Watch out earth the God of death is coming to right all the evil's." He said as he stepped into a large capsule with a black robot inside. He then got a communications from the old man.

"I forgot to tell you something . When you get to earth I want you to wait two weeks before you start your movements."

This really confused the young man.

"Why ?" He asked.

"I believe the Earth alliance is up to something and in two weeks I'll have information on it."

"Sure all hold off for awhile."

"Good. Now I'm preparing to launch the capsule Duo." Said the old man as he cut communications.

The capsule was then prepared for launch. When all was ready the capsule was launched at the North American region of earth.

When he was gone the man spoke to himself.

"The Earth alliance and GAT series this could be bad. I just hope Dr. J haves that information in two weeks"

L3.

"Are you ready." Question an old man.

"Yes." Came the monotone reply from a young man.

"Good. Do you understand your mission objectives?"

The young man shook his head yes.

"Good now prepare to depart for earth. And No-name remember you have to hold off for two weeks before you attack."

"..." Said the young man as he made his way to a large capsule with a giant orange robot inside it.

The capsule was then prepared for launch. When it was ready to go it was hurtled towards the European area of earth.

As the capsule disappeared into space the man began to speak to himself.

"Hopefully whatever this GAT series better not be a problem. And for all our sakes Dr. J. better have information in those two weeks he's promised."

L 4.

"Please reconsider this my son." Pleaded a man to his son.

"Sorry Dad but I have to do this." said his son.

"There has to be some other way. We can still negotiate with the Atlantic Federation."

"Dad you know as well as I do that won't work. The Atlantic Federation won't listen to us and plus we don't have the time. You're aware that food and other supplies from earth have always been scarce in the last few centuries. " said his son. He then watched as his father shook his head yes. " And now that the war between Earth and the plants have started shipments form earth have all but stopped. This will eventually cause a food shortage in about a year. By going to earth I'll be able to hopefully inflict change that will help the colonies."

"I see your mind is made up." Said his father.

"Yeah." Replied his son.

"Well good luck to you my son and please come home safely."

"I will." Said his son as he walked into a control room that was adjacent to where they were talking in their he met a hefty set man.

"I take it you're ready to go?" said the man.

"Yes."

"Good..." started to say the man but was cut off by a transmission that was coming in on his communications device. He quickly turned to look at what was being transmitted before turning back to the young man in front of him.

"What is it a message from the organization?" He asked.

"No. Quatre I am changing your operation time. When you get to earth you will hold off on attacking for two weeks. Now get into the capsule." Replied the man.

"Ok." Responded Quater. As he made his way out of the communications room and into a large capsule that was adjacent to it. Inside the capsule was a large white and black robot. When he was finally ready the capsule was launched towards the Africa Middle East area of earth.

When he was gone the heavyset individual begin to speak.

"Hopefully in two weeks Dr. J. will have more information on this GAT series mobile suits the earth forces are building."

L5.

A very tall man that was as bald as the cue ball used in pool was talking to a young man who was making his way towards a large capsule with a giant robot inside that had hand shaped like a dragon.

"Remember hold off for two weeks before you attack Wufei."

"Why why why are we holding off our justice on the earth for two weeks?" Shouted Wufei.

"It's so I could gather more information. Now are you ready to go." Said the tall man.

"Yes." said Wufei through his teeth. As he made his way towards his capsule. When the capsule was ready it was launched at earth.

When he was finally gone the tall man began to speak to himself.

"GAT series I hope Dr. J. gets back to me soon."

L1.

"You understand Heero? That you are to investigate allegations that the earth forces have built mobile suit's at the Heleopoles colony." said Dr.J to Heero who was approaching a large shuttle that had a giant fighter craft inside along with a skeletal like structure that looked like it could take the fighter craft.(note it is the thing Heero uses when he enters the earth's atmosphere.)

"Yes Dr.J." said Heero as he got into the shuttle. When he was in the shuttle he prepared it for launch. When all systems were green he took off into space towards the Heleopoles area.

As Dr. J. watched him leave he said to himself.

GAT series I wonder how that will affect our operations against the Atlantic Federation , OZ , the Eurasian Federation and blue Cosmos. As well as the war between Earth and Z.A.F.T."

Out into outer space the shuttle with Heero was already three days out from L1. He still had two more days to reach his destination.

Inside the shuttle Heero was seated in the pilots seat. He was currently resting when something to set off the shuttle's alert system. He quickly looked at what the alert was. He found that a group ships were approaching him he decided to scan the ships to confirm if they were earth forces or not.

"The earth forces Kuso." He said as got the last of the readings on ships. They were earth forces warships 1 Agamemnon class carrier with two escorting Nelson class battleships and a flotilla of 4 Drake class ships. They were approaching him on an attack vector. They had already launched their whole fleet of mobile armors which was 20. While he was continuing to observe them they contacted him.

"Unidentified shuttle this is the earth forces second reconnaissance fleet. You are approaching an earth forces supply route. You are to shut down your propulsion system and prepare to be boarded for search to make sure your not hostile." They then cut off their communications.

Heero didn't even bother to listen he was already in his fighter craft preparing it for launch. When it was ready he opened his shuttles top hatch and launched into space.

Once he was out in space he headed straight towards the fleet of warships in mobile armor mode.

Back with the earth forces fleet.

"Captian the shuttle has launched a large mobile armor and it is coming towards us." Said a radar officer on the Agamemnon class carrier.

"Just one mobile armor. Chase is it with Z.A.F.T?" Asked the captain to his radar officer.

"No I don't think it is it doesn't have any Z.A.F.T identification marks on. And I know it not with the earth forces." Said Chase.

"Could it be with those stupid specials from OZ?"

"From what I can tell it's deathly not with them either."

"While whoever it is with won't matter for much longer tell all of mobile armor's to open fire on it." Said the captain to his radar operator.

"Yes sir. All of mobile armors you have permission to attack the enemy mobile armor."

There are a bunch of Rogers from the mobile armor pilots.

Outside in space the mobile armor's opened fire with their Vulcan machine guns and missiles. They all struck the oncoming mobile armor. There was a bright flash of light around the mobile armor.

"Target is taken care of returning t..." started to say one of the mobile armor pilots but was cut off as the large mobile armor they opened fire on came out of the explosion and began to transform. The legs rotated around the front of the mobile armor detached . Then something else detached from that. The first thing went to the left side of the transforming mobile armor while the other thing went to the right. When the transformation was over there stood a mobile suit with white and blue paint with gold trim and a large green emerald in the center of its chest.

"I don't believe it transformed into a mobile..." try to say the same pilot but was cut off as a large beam of energy came straight towards him in a group of 7 other mobile armors vaporizing them instantly.

The mobile suit then attacked the rest of the mobile armors with what appear to be a large beam weapon. As a large stream of energy came out of it taking care of the last of the mobile armors.

Back on the Agamemnon class carrier.

"Sir all mobile armors have been destroyed." Said Chase with shock in his voice as it only took that mobile suit virtually no time to destroy their mobile armors.

"WHAT." Shouted the captian.

"Sir that mobile suit is coming straight towards us and is approaching fast." Said a scared Chase.

"To all ships open fire on that mobile suit ." said the captian to all the other ships commanders.

Outside in space all the ships open fire on the mobile suit. But the mobile suit easily evaded their attacks. The mobile suit once again used its large beam weapon. It aimed it at the Agamemnon class ship and opened fire. A large beam of yellow energy struck the ship destroying it instantly. The mobile suit then discarded the weapon and pulled out a cylinder from its shield that was on its left side. A beam of green energy erupted from the cylinder. With that one hand the mobile suit charged at one of the Nelson class battleships taking out the bridge with its beam saber. It then took out the engines which caused the ship to explode. It then charged that one of the Drake class ships. Where it used its beam saber to destroy the engines which destroyed the ship. It then charged at another Drake class ship. Where it opened up with Vulcan a heavy cannon fire destroying the ship's bridge it then hacked the ship in to. With the front part of the ship moving one-way and with the engines moving backwards . After a few seconds the two exploded. The mobile suit then charged at another Drake class ship. All the other ships watched as the mobile suit discarded it shield and brought out a second cylinder that ignited in other green blade. With those two blades it cut the ship in a large X along its side causing the ship to explode. It then charged that the last Drake class ship. It first opened fire with its weapons it then used its beam sabers to destroy the engines. Of course the ship exploded. The last of the ships which was a Nelson class battleship try to escape the battlefield all the while trying to contact the earth forces. But it was no use the N-jammers were blocking their signals. The mobile suit quickly struck underneath the ship with one of its beam sabers it then hacked at the engines causing the ship to explode.

When was all over the mobile suit was the only thing left on the battlefield. It had destroyed the whole fleet there were no survivors. It then made its way back towards the shuttle that it had left. It then proceeded to dock with shuttle. When it was finally situated in the docking bay Heero exited his mobile suit. He then made his way back towards the cockpit where he once again took command of the shuttle. He then guided the shuttle back towards his destination.

"GAT series I wonder what you are?" Said Heero as the shuttle made its way towards the colony that had them in it.

End of Chapter 1.

Next chapter.

"Heero makes it to the colony where he learns about the GAT series mobile suit that the earth forces are building. Also the vice Foreign Minister is visiting the plants to discuss a possible peace treaty along with him is his daughter Relena."

On the next episode.

The GAT series discovered and peace talks in the plants.

Until next time this is Zero H Gundam signing off.


	4. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing , Gundam Seed , Zeta Gundam , Robotech or Gundam 0083. **

**Chapter 2 **

**The GAT series discovered and peace talks in the plants. **

It has been two days since Heero and Wing Gundam took care of the Earth force second reconnaissance fleet. Heero who arrived at his destination just an hour ago and was now approaching Heleopoles from the rear of the colony with his shuttle. The reason why he was approaching from the rear was because the colony lacked decent radar coverage back there giving it a lot of blind areas. Plus with the N-jammers sending out there blocking signals he was virtually be invisible to the sensors that were their. As he maneuvered his large shuttle in out of the radar areas he rotated his shuttle so the underside so it would be facing the colony's structure when he was finally under it. It took about 20 minutes before he was underneath the structure. From there he looked for an airlock when finally found one he then attached his shuttle to one of the colonies populated areas. Once everything was secure he took off his space suit switched it to civilian clothing (note his endless waltz clothing) once he was dressed he made his way out of the shuttle through the airlock and into the colony.

Once he was inside he noticed that he was in a deserted part of the colony structure. So he didn't have to worry about anyone coming across his shuttle. But since he's always ready for anything you put an encryption code on the airlock as well as the shuttle's controls. After he did that he made his way out of the airlock area and into a long hallway that led to the busier parts of the colony. He soon arrived at a large metal door. Opening it carefully and sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure that the coast was clear he stepped out of the door. The door opened up into a large park that was deserted as it was 5 in the morning. He then made his way out of the park and to a sidewalk adjacent to the park. From there he began to look around all while thinking.

_" Now Dr. J said I should go to Mortgagerate as they are the only facility here capable of building mobile suits." _

After he was finished thinking he headed towards the Mortgagerate facility at a brisk pace. About an hour later he arrived at the facility. The facility had a large fence around it with no guard towers. Heero quickly jumped the fence and ran towards one of the buildings that would have a locker room. Once at the building he made his way over to a door. Checking the door for traps and not finding any he made his way into the structure. From there he headed towards the locker room. Once there he changed it to some spare mechanics clothing to disguise himself as a mechanic. From their he made his way towards the place Dr. J told him the mobile suits would be. On his way there he came across an empty security room. Making his way inside the security room and over to its computer he accessed the mainframe of the facility. The reason why he was doing this was to input a fake profile so that it looked like he worked at the facility. After he was finished he left the room. He then continued his journey towards where he believed the mobile suits would be.

On his way there he ran it to more mechanics. They paid him little mind as they continued towards where he was going. They soon arrived at a large facility and made their way inside. Once inside Heero saw five gray mobile suits standing in front of five large trailers. As he looked at them he realized that they looked like.

_"Those mobile suits they looked like my Gundam."_ He thought to himself. He was soon brought out of his thought by someone calling out to the mechanics. Turning towards where the voice was coming he saw a women with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a mechanic's uniform. She was saying.

"Alright everyone gather around."

With that everyone got it to a straight line in front of her. She then began to speak once more.

"I see we have some new mechanics today. "She said. "All right for those of you that don't know me my name is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius I am chief of this project. Now I would like the names of our new mechanics." She finished as she walked in front of every new mechanic.

Several people gave their names before Heero who was the last one to give his name did so.

"And what is your name? And your specialty?" She asked as she came in front of him.

"My name is Quattro Bajeena ma'am. And my specialty is OS" said Heero.

"It is a pleasure to have you on board Mr. Bajeena. And we could use more OS programmers." Said Murrue before she walked out in front line to address them. "All right now that I know all your names I can start giving you your assignments. Just so you new mechanics know you'll have one day with each machine just so you can get used to them. After that I'll permanently assign you to one of them and the groups that take care of them." She then gave out the orders to the mechanics. She then said." And Quattro will help group 3 work on the Buster program it's OS. All right you are all dismissed so get to work." You see the mechanics were divided into five groups with group 1 working on Strike group 2 working on the Aegis group 3 the Buster group 4 the Duel and group 5 the Blitz.

Heero followed group 3 to the Buster where he would work inside the cockpit working on the machines OS. This was perfect for him he would learn all about this mobile suit while working on the OS. Once he was inside the machine's cockpit but before he got started he decided to place a CD that he had with into the machines computer drive to copy information while he was working. As he placed the CD he made sure no one was looking. And where the coast was clear he inserted the CD into the CD rom on the machine. He then began to work on the OS all while downloading information on to the CD. As he worked on the OS he learned all about the Buster Gundam. And what he learned somewhat impressed him. The Buster was a decent Mobile suit for what it would be fighting. But if it was to fight his Gundam there would be no contest. And the reasons why were.

1.The phase shift armor though effective against solid weapons was effective against energy based weapons like beam rifles and so forth. Compare to the Gundarium alloy Dr.J came up with and made his Gundam out of it came up short by a lot. Gundarium had a much higher tolerance to solid based weapons compared to the phase shift armor. And it was virtually not affected by energy based weapons. Plus it didn't have time limit like phase shift armor which relied on the machine's battery to work that led it to its second flaw.

2. The fact that I relied on a battery greatly limited its battle time. If the Buster was to go all out it could only stay on the battlefield for two hours at most. While his Wing Gundam was powered by a nuclear reactor. Now normally that would not be possible with the N-jammers blocking all nuclear fission. But Dr. J. came up with a neutron Jammer blocker that protected his Gundam's nuclear reactor from the N-jammers. This power problem led to the third and final flaw.

3.With the time limit they were forced to limited in its weapons output and overall strength. That was not a problem for Wing Gundam with its nuclear reactor.

Overall his assessment was it was a decent mobile suit for going up against Leos, Ginns, Cugues , Dinns , Aries and the other mass produced mobile suits and some of the warships that were in use. But up against his Gundam it would be only be able to stall his Gundam.

As he continued to work his CD finished downloading the plan of the Buster. He took out the CD and placed it in his pocket.

7 hours later he was done working for the day. He made his way back to locker room were changed back into his clothing from before once he was finished he left the facility to head back to his shuttle. On his way out a group of boy with a group teenagers bumped into him. Causing the boy to fall on the ground .

"Tolle you should really watch where you're going." said girl with reddish brown hair as she picked up the boy that had bumped into him.

"Hey it's not my fault Sai distracted me." said the teenager that went by the name of Tolle. As he pointed at a teenager with blond hair and glasses.

"It's not my fault that you bumped into him." Said a teenage boy that had to be Sai. " Isn't that right Miriallia." He finished as he looked at the girl with reddish brown hair.

"Like my girlfriend is going to..."

But Heero was no longer paying attention to them as he began to walk away only to be stopped by a boy with brown hair and purple eyes. He was going to push him out of the way when the boy said something.

"My friend is sorry for running into." said the teen

"Not a problem just make sure your friends more careful." said Heero as he once again started to walk away only to have Kira call out to him.

"Wait if you don't mind my asking what is your name. My name is Kira Yameto. And these are my friends Miriallia Haw , Tolle Koenig , Sai Argyle." said Kira as he motion to each of his friends.

Heero thought about giving his alias before responding.

"My name is Quattro Bajeena." said Heero. " Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do."

And with that Heero continued on his way. But not before hearing Miriallia saying this.

"You know that guy was pretty good-looking."

And from there he heard some more talking but was too far out of range to make out any distinct words.

As Heero continued his way back towards the shuttle he decided to get something to eat first. So he began looking for a local restaurant. Finding an Italian restaurant that also had an outside Café and looked like it would have good food. Deciding to go with that restaurant he made his way over. When he arrived he asked for an outside table from one of the waiters. Once he was seated he picked up one of the menus that was on the table and began to look through it. While he was looking through the menu he heard a voice he recognized calling out. Putting the menu down he turned to see Murrue coming towards the café where she greet a women with black hair and purple eyes who appear to be waiting for her.

"Natarle I'm glad to see you're already here." said Murrue as the two of them embraced. "Were you waiting long?" She asked as they broke the embrace to look at each other.

"No not at all. As a matter of fact I had just ordered for us. That is okay with you right?" said Natarle.

"Of course I don't mind." Replied Murrue as the two of them made their way towards their table.

As they made their way over Murrue spotted Heero. Seeing him she called out to him.

"Mr. Quattro Bajeena what a pleasant surprise." She said as she came over with her friend. "Oh where are my manners Quattro Bajeena this is my friend Natarle Badgiraul."

They then get their introductions to each other. After that they left to go over to their table but not before Murrue spoke candidly with Heero.

"Tomorrow you'll be working with group 4. So I expect you to be at the factory by 6 in the morning." She said.

"Of course all be there tomorrow promptly at 6 a.m.." said Heero as he watched the two of them go toward the table that Natarle came from. Sometime later his waiter came to ask if he had decided what he wanted to eat. After choosing lasagna with a glass of water for his order he waited to receive it. While he was waiting he thought about his next assignment with group 4.

_"Working with groups 04 all be able to learn more about the Duel Gundam."_ He thought to himself.

About 10 minutes after that his food arrived. He then ate his food in silence. After he was finished he left a tip and left the restaurant.

After he left the restaurant he continued towards the hatch that was in the park. When he arrived at the park he made his way towards the hatch all while trying to stay out of sight. Once he found the hatch he carefully opened it while checking to see if the coast was clear when he was sure it was clear he fully opened the hatch and made his way inside the hallway right behind. From there he made his way back towards the shuttle.

10 minutes later he arrived back at his shuttle. Taking off the encryption codes on the airlock and shuttle he made his way inside the ship. From there he made his way towards the cockpit of the shuttle. Where he contacted Dr. J. on a private frequency that no one could intercept. It took about two minutes before Dr. J. appeared on a monitor.

"I take you have some information for me Heero?" He asked.

"Yes the earth forces have developed mobile suits or more specifically Gundams 5 to be exact." said Heero.

"Gundams you say. This is quite fascinating are they made out of the same material yours is made out of ?" Asked Dr. J..

"No they're not they use something called phase shift armor. It's not as effective as the alloy my Gundam is made out of. The information I am about to send you has information on one of them. Tomorrow I'll be working on one of the other ones. All be repeating this for at least four days until I have at least worked on every one of them. While I'm working on them all gather data on them and send that to you." said Heero as he sent the information.

"Good work Heero all be expecting more information from you." Said Dr. J. as he received the information. " Until next time Heero."

And that the communications was cut.

Heero after he was finished talking to Dr. J. made his way towards the shuttle's sleeping quarters where he would fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere back at L1 four hours later after the communications with Heero.

Dr. J. had just finished sending out the information on the Buster to the other doctors. After he was finished he started to talk to himself.

"The GAT series could be a problem if the earth forces were able to mass produce them. But they could also prove to be quite the distraction to Z.A.F.T and maybe even OZ. I'll have to wait until Heero gets back to be with the information on the other four."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime the next day near the plants. A silver shuttle was approaching the capital of the plants and on the shuttle was vice foreign minister Dorlin was wearing a business suit and his daughter Relena who was wearing a blue dress.

Mr. Dorlin was there to discuss a possible peace treaty with the plants. His daughter was there to visit her friends the Clyne sisters Lacus and Meer who were identical twins. She had no the girls since they were all 6 years old. She was looking forward to the visit.

Soon the shuttle had docked in the capitals docking facility. After the docking was complete they departed the shuttle through one of the airlocks and it to the adjacent elevator shaft that led to the reception area for political entourages.

When the elevator arrived they were greeted by the plant's supreme chairmen Segel Clyne who had on a business suit and his two daughters who are both wearing identical clothing two beautiful pink dress's. As the two men greeted each other their daughters immediately embraced each other in a friendly hug while greeting each other.

"Relena it is so good to see you." Said Lacus.

'Yes it is. It's been so long since we've last seen you." Piped in Meer who was right next to her sister.

"It hasn't been that long only a month. Plus we practically talk to each other all the time on the phone." Replied Relena.

"That's true and I have the bill to prove that." Said Relean's dad with a chuckle.

"Oh father you're too much." said Relean.

"While it's the truth. Now girls the two of us will be heading over to the council chambers to discuss the peace treaty. So you three go off have a good time." Said Mr. Dorlin.

"Of course." Responded Relean and she and her friends left to go off have a good time together.

Leaving their fathers alone. Once they were alone they began to talk.

"Any luck finding them my old friend?" Asked Mr. Dorlin.

"No not ant yet. But as I said all those years ago I refuse to give up on them. Their mother would not want that. Plus I owe it to my daughters to find their triplet brother and older sister." Said Mr. Clyne. " How about you any word from you know who?"

"No he has not contacted me in almost 4 years. Hopefully I'll hear from him soon. I promise to take care of him just like I did his sister." Said Mr. Dorlin. He then decided to look at his watch. "Would you look at the time we should probably get going to the supreme council chambers."

"Right."

And with that both men left the reception area and made their way to the street in front of it and into a large live luxury car. From there the car took them to the supreme Council building.

Where the peace treaty would be discussed the one that would hopefully put it end to the war. And maybe even end the oppressive tactics of the Atlantic Federation in the L group of colonies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2.

Next chapter.

Heero has finished his information gathering of the GAT series mobile suits. As he left the facility you ran into a girl with blond hair who was heading towards the facility. But he did not care his job was finished just as he was about to leave the colony when Z.A.F.T struck. Will he fight to save the colony or will he leave the colony to the hands of fate. Also the other four Gundam pilots attack starting operation M.

Chapter 3.

To help or not and first strikes on Earth.

Also Vote on if Heero should help defend the colony or not.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing/Seed/0083/Zeta/Robotech/ Gundam Astray/ the original mobile suit Gundam.**

**The pairings are. Heero x Relena x Cagalli (Note plays big part in story) and Kira x Lacus x Meer note live with it and Athrun x Lunamaria and Murrue x Natarle and Mu x Erica and Zechs x Noin and Wufei x? and Dorothy x Quater and Trowa x Sylvia and Dearka x Mir and Duo x Hilde and Yzak x ? .**

**Note some of the pairings have changed.**

**Vote **

**To help 2. **

**Also to Infinite Freedom. I like your idea about giving the Freedom the zero system but I don't plan on doing that sorry. In this story the Zero is still created by the five Doctors. And built by Quater. So for the Freedom to have it Heero would have to give him the system and I can't honestly see that happening. Plus you have a strong mind set and even though Kira is somewhat strong mentally he is not up to the strength of Heero or Zechs. If I were to give him the zero system it would give him an unfair advantage as well considering he'll still have Seed ability and he well have newtype powers later.(Just so you know Zero will be out first before the Freedom and the same goes for Epyon. Which is still made by Treize and is built out of the same materials as the wing gundams) **

**(note Flay dose not die and is not so evil. Also Meer is not like she is in Destiny she's more like Lacus in personality.)**

**Also even though it's not played a part now Robotech will play a role later much much later in this.**

**Chapter 3.**

**To Help Or Not And first Strikes On Earth.**

It had been almost a week since Heero had come to the colony and started working on the GAT serious mobile suits. And in that time he has learned about all five mobile suits and has relayed the information to Dr. J.. Today was the last day Heero would have to stay on this colony. Today would be the day he would start heading towards Earth so he could start operation M. But for right now he was working on the mobile suit he had been assigned to. The Strike Gundam which was probably out of all the others the most formidable mobile suit. He had learned while working on all five that each one specialized in different parts of mobile suit combat. The Duel specialized in close quarters combat. Which was why it had the two equipped beam sabers and a stronger shield than the three suits that carried one. The shields that they used were also quite good with their magnetic coating which allowed beam shots to reflect off it. The Aegis was a mobile suit for space combat. With its mobile armor transformation which gave it better mobility in space. The Blitz was specialized for observation and reconnaissance type missions. Due to it having that Mrage Cloyed. The buster was a support multiple suit designed for long-range and midrange combat. And finally the Strike was an all-purpose multiple suit due to its transformation packs. It was also the first versatile of all five to.

As he was working he decided that it was time to go. Leaving the cockpit of the Strike he made his way down to the ground where he walked over to where Lt. Ramius was. When he got over to her he began to speak.

"Lt. I request a leave of absence for two weeks." said Heero.

"Why is something the matter?" Questioned Murrue.

"Yes there is a family emergency that requires me to go to Earth right now."said Heero in a very serious voice.

Murrue hearing this wanted to question what the emergency was. And with anyone else she would do it but Quattro had shown he was a very trustworthy and hard-working individual that would never leave a job without finishing. So this had to be very important.

"All right I'll give you the rest of the day off as well as 3 weeks in addition." said Murrue.

"Thank you ma'am." said Heero as he prepared to leave to head back to the locker room to get changed. But just before he was out of earshot Murrue called out to him.

"When you get back you'll have a lot of work to catch up. Also you'll have to take a tour of the Archangel then. As you will not be here today to take it with us."

"Of course." said Heero as he left through one of the hallways connected to the mobile suit work area. As he approached the locker room he thought about the ship he was supposed to see today. The Archangel the newest Earth force ship capable of caring the GAT series in both space and on earth. When Heero learned about the ship two days ago he immediately the night he heard of wrnt back to the it went toward the docking facility where it was kept. From there he infiltrated the Ship and began to search for the main computer. When he finally found he inserted a CD into its CD rom and began to download the ships specifications. After he had what he wanted he left the ship and made his way back towards his shuttle were he sent the blueprints to Dr. J.. After he did that he spent every evening after work looking at the specifications of the ship. He had to admit the ship was quite impressive. It was well armed had good propulsion and thick armor.

He soon arrived at the locker room where he changed back into his civilian clothing (waltz clothing) from there he left the facility. On his way out to be bumped into a person with blond hair.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going." She said and she was a girl. Even though she was dressed like boy.

Heero notice that right away by the way she carried herself. She carried herself very lightly like grls do. While most guys have a much heavier way of caring them selfs.

"..." Responded Heero as he continued to walk away.

The girl was not satisfied with that response. Running to him she grabbed him or tryed to only to find herself be flipped over his back. She was now on the ground looking up into his dark blue eyes that showed great strength and a strong character. Looking at him caused her to blush a little bit. And just as soon as she looked at him he left her and continued to walk away.

She decided to let it go as it was not worth her time. Plus it was not like she was ever going to see him again right? She then continued on her way towards the facility that man had just left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in space

A ship is approaching the colony. On this ship are the pilots for the GAT series mobile suits. Also on the ship is a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is a hero to the earth forces. His name is Mu La Flagu the Hawk of Endymion. He was acting as one of the ships escorts. His Möbius Zero was ready for action if the need should arise. Currently he was on the ships observation deck looking out into space. While he was looking out into space he felt a presence.

"_Some one is out there watching us."_ Mu thought to himself. But that could not be possible. The reconnaissance forces have yet to report any enemy contact. But they had yet to get any information from the second reconnaissance fleet which was more closely assigned to this area for almost two weeks. As he thought about the possibility of an enemy out there

Further away from the colony we find a Z.A.F.T Nazca class ship. Along with one Laurasia class ship. They are here to investigate the allegations that the Earth alliance has developed mobile suits. On board the Nazca ship we find a man with blond hair and a silver mask over his eyes. His name is Rau Le Creust and he is the leader of this operation. He was currently on the bridge of his ship looking outside at space. And with him were 5 young men . They were standing right behind and they were wearing spacesuits. After Rau was done looking outside he turned to look at the five young men. After he turned around he started to speak to them.

"All right your probably all wondering why we're here?" he said. Seeing them indicate yes he continued to talk. It is believed that the Earth forces have constructed mobile suits here. I want you five to go into the colony and steal the prototypes before the earth forces have a chance to use them. And bring them back to the Ship. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir." They said as they left the bridge.

After they left the bridge Rau started to talk to the rest of the ship's crew.

"And for the rest of you I want you to keep an eye out for any possible hostels."

"Why sir? The only hostels in the area are over at the colony." Questioned one of the bridges crewmembers.

"Do not be so sure about that. A couple of days ago a couple of reconnaissance Ginns ran into an Earth force fleet that had been completely demolished." Replied Rau.

"So it was probably one of our forces that destroyed them." Said the same crewmember.

"Wrong . None of our forces were reported in the area when the reconnaissance Ginns thought the fleet was destroyed. No we have a third-party on our hands. That's why I want you all to keep a lookout so this third-party does not attack us if it is nearby." Said Rau.

"Yes sir." Replied the bridge crew as they went about looking for possible hostels.

Out side the ship the team going into the colony had departed the ship and was making their way towards the colony. Little did they know they were in for a big surprise and it was not the Earth forces mobile suits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the colony Heero was already in the hallway leading to his space shuttle. He soon arrived at the airlock leading to his shuttle where he entered the code that would unlock it. After he entered the code he made his way into his shuttle. Once he was inside he made his way towards his shuttle's onboard locker room where he changed into a spacesuit. He then left the locker room and made his way towards the cockpit of the shuttle. When he arrived he took the pilots seat. Once he was seated he used his shuttle's computer to infiltrate the space colonies mainframe computer. Once he had access to it he accessed the colonies' sensor array and the colonies' outside camera array. So he could both scan the surrounding areas as well as get visual reading from the outside camera array system. As he was doing the scan two things caught his attention. The first being an Earth force warship.

"Must be here to drop-off the pilots for the GAT series." said Heero. As he started a background check on the ship to see if there is anybody of notable standing on it. After a while the information he wanted came up.

"Apparently Mu La Flagu is stationed on that ship. I wonder if he's going to be one of the pilots of the GAT series?" said Heero as he went back to what the other interesting thing he had come across. The other thing he came across was too stationary objects a good distance away from the colony. Deciding to get a close-up look on them he positioned several cameras on that area. Zooming in on them he got the shock of his life.

"Kuso Z.A.F.T forces warships. What are they doing here have they found out about the GAT series the earth forces are building here?" he said as he continued zoom in on the objects. As he did this he spotted several groups of people in spacesuits approaching the colony this confirmed his hypothesis that Z.A.F.T knew about the earth forces mobile suits. Or at least suspected.

"Looks like they're sending over an infiltrate team." Heero said. He then thought carefully about how he would leave the colony. He knew he couldn't just take off as the Earth forces might see him leaving and if they don't the Z.A.F.T ships would. He only had 1 viable option he realized. He would have to wait on tail a fight started between both sides and escape while they were fighting. As he knew they would when the scouts and found the GAT series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Heero's shuttle was rocked by vibrations from the colony as the Z.A.F.T forces attacked the colony. So far most of the fighting was outside in space. Heero was watching the fight using the colony scanners and visual array. So far Z.A.F.T was winning their Ginns were just too strong for the earth forces Möbius mobile armor. The earth forces had already lost a majority of their Möbius mobile armors. While Z.A.F.T had yet to lose a single Ginn. Heero continued to watch as the earth forces continued to lose. He then saw a group of Ginns approaching the colony docking area when they were taken out by attacks coming from all sides of them. But before they were taken out they destroyed the Earth force ship in the harbor Heero seeing this attack realized that the hawk of Endymion had arrived on the battlefield with his Möbius zero.

He then watched as Mu took care of another group of Ginns that were approaching the colony. Heero was quite impressed with La Flaga's abilities he was a very skilled pilot. Even he would be careful in taking him on. As Heero continue to watch the battle he realized that Mu was the only one left from the earth forces. Even though Mu was greatly outnumbered he still fought on valiantly soon takeing out all the Ginns.

Heero then noticed something on one of his visual scanners that he had control of. Zooming that camera in he saw four of the GAT series exiting the colony and they were making their way towards the Z.A.F.T forces ships they were also sending out a signal to the Z.A.F.T ships he then watched as they boarded one of the ships. As he watched them his scanners that he had control over reported to him that a mobile suit was approaching the colony. Zooming in on the mobile suit with an other camera he say that it was a Z.A.F.T Cgue and it was going for Mu and his Mobile armor.

Soon Heero was watching a fight between the two. He was impressed with the pilot of the Cgue as he avoided all of Mu's attacks. And returned some of his own but giving credit to Mu he also avoided the attacks. As Heero observed them he began to wonder who the pilot of the Cuge is as he continue to watch the pilot avoid all of the attacks. He had only heard one pilot capable of what this pilot was doing and that was Rau La Creuset. Could a pilot be that man?. He wondered.

Soon the fight shifted to inside the colony. Heero realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to leave prepared his shuttle for departure. Just as he was ready to go more sensors went off inside his cockpit. Aborting the procedure to launch his shuttle he saw what set off the sensors. It was the same Cuge from earlier exiting the colony in making his way back toward the Z.A.F.T ships where it boarded one of them that was caring one of the GAT series mobile suits the Aegis if he was right he then got several small objects on his radar. They were life boats from the colony. That meant the colony was pretty badly damaged for that to happen.

About an hour later Heero noticed that the Z.A.F.T ship had launched a couple of Ginns armed with B- type equipment (thank you Ken Wise for the suggestion.)

"Kuso they're going to destroy the colony." said Heero as he watched them approach. He then noticed that the Z.A.F.T ship was launching another mobile suit. This one was the Aegis. As he watched them enter the colony he was faced with a tough decision he could go in there a destroying the Ginns with the B- type equipment or he could let the colony be demolished.

"Should I just stay here and wait for the colony to be destroyed or should I go help and destroy the Ginns with the B- type equipment? Could I really stand by while this happened?" said Heero before coming to his answer in his mind images of a little girl flashed bringing up painful memories of a person he should've saved but didn't. Could he allow something like that to happen again the death of innocent lives." NO NO NO NO. I can't let them do it." said Heero as left the shuttle's cockpit and made his way towards his Mobile suit.

He soon arrived at his Gundam's cockpit where he boarded the gundam. Once on board he started up his Gundam once it was ready he opened the shuttle's lower hatch and launched into space. From there he made his way inside the colony. Once inside he noticed that the colony was pretty badly damaged as he suspected. He knew it would be a long time before this colony could be used again. Then a bright light got his attention. Turning towards where the light came from he noticed that the Archangel along with the last of the GAT series was fighting against the Ginns. Deciding to take care of the ones attacking the Archangel first he prepared his Buster rifle for a long-range attack so he could to stay out of sight. When it was 5 charged he let loose a beam of energy he opened fire on both Ginns that were at that moment were close enough together destroying them . He was about to destroy the last of the Ginns when it was destroyed by the strike. Deciding that his work was done he left the colony and made his way back towards his shuttle where he brought his mobile suit back on board. He then departed his mobile suit and made his way back to the cockpit. Once he was there he decided to leave the colony now before he was discovered.

Taking off into space he avoided the Z.A.F.T ship sensors. Once he was clear of the danger area he guided his shuttle towards the earth where he could begin in his actual operation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth the northern African area.

We find a group of 30 BuCUE'S armed with lasers were patrolling a desert area in a light sandstorm.

"Sir why are we out here?" Said one of the pilots to his commanding officer.

"Because we've had some strange reports about weird looking mobile suits in the area. And they're not from OZ. So Commander Waltfeld has asked us to check it out. Now everyone keep your eyes open." Said their commanding officer.

"Yes sir." Said all the pilots as they continue to look around.

But little did they know that around them hidden by the sand was a group of mobile suits. All their eyes were glowing red as they looked at the BuCUE'S. Then one of the mobile suits stood up with its pilot shouting.

"ATTACK"

And with that all the mobile suits opened fire on the BuCUE'S. Destroying quite a few of them in their first attack.

The pilots were quite shaken up by this. Their commanding officer quickly asked what was going on.

"What is that what's happening?" He asked even as his suits were being destroyed.

One of the pilots said.

"Enemy attack enemy attack." Just before he was taken out.

The commanding officer quickly ordered one suit with him as he tried to escape from the attack. As they were escaping they ran into another mobile suit. This one was white and black with a large shield on its left arm it also had gold trim in some spots. Behind it was a large group of mobile suits. As they looked at them they were contacted by the new ones pilot.

"Please surrender your weapons and I'll spare your lives."

The commanding officer acting out of fear ordered.

"Fire fire."

With that both of them opened fire on the new mobile suit. Their attacks missed completely. The new suit then charged forward. It then pulled out from behind its back to large secle type weapons. It then brought them down upon the BuCUE'S destroying both of them. After they were destroyed the pilot inside the mobile suit that destroyed them spoke.

"This is Quatre reporting I have destroyed the leader." He then removed a pair of goggles that for over his eyes. "I told you. You should've surrendered"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the in the upper part of France at a spaceport that was owned by OZ.

We find a group of mobile suits were firing an object that was approaching the base.

"This is the Dover base reporting we're under sudden enemy attack." Said bases radio operator as he contacted one of the other OZ basis.

"Sudden enemy attack who is attacking?" Questioned radio operator from other base.

"I don't know." Said the radio operator.

As that was going on the mobile suits continue to fire at the approaching mobile suit that was coming down one of the bases runways. The mobile suit was orange and red as well as white it also had a shield that had a Gatling gun on it. The mobile suit then opened fire with its Gatling gun.

Inside the mobile suit the pilot was talking.

"Now that you seen me can't let you live my secret mission is only destroyed the spaceport now I'll destroy everything."

On the outside of the mobile suit several hatches opened revealing two hidin Gatling guns in the chest along with a lot of missile launchers. Then they all let loose with their firepower destroying a good portion of the base.

Back inside the cockpit the pilot said.

"This is Battle 001 pilots name Trowa for the record."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In North American a factory in California. This factory produces tanks for the Atlantic Federation. Everything was quiet that is on until an explosion disrupted all of it. The attack also created a lot of smoke hiding whatever it is that was attacking them.

Several tanks that were stationed inside the factory began to move about.

The commanders of the tank unit contacted his subordinates in the other tanks.

"Are we under attack?" He said just as his tank was destroyed by weapons fire that came out of the smoke from above it. The rest of the tanks tried to shoot at what had destroyed their commanders vehicle only to be destroyed by more weapons fire.

Then out of the smoke came a black mobile suit with a large secle type energy weapon. The mobile suit was moving towards one of the factories generator turbines. When I got close to it it sliced through it with its energy weapon. Inside the machine the pilot was speaking.

This is Duo here I've destroyed the main monitor. Now I have to do is slice my way out of this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Sea of China we find a fleet of Atlantic Federation ships sneaking into the ocean. The cause of it is a mobile suit that is on one of the Atlantic Federation cruisers. This mobile suit has a weird dragon like right arm. Using the arm it destroys the bridge of the ship that was on also causing it to sneak into the ocean. It then aims it at a group of fighters that was approaching. The arm ignited with two beams of fire that destroyed all three of the approaching fighters.

Inside the mobile suit the pilot is talking.

"My name is Wufei I'm not hiding anywhere this battle will be practically over in no time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wall that was going to back up in space at the Green oasis colony cluster which was the last of the S-class to be constructed before the plants were built. This colony cluster was under the control of OZ . The OZ headquarters is stationed at Gryps which was once called Green Noa 2.

Right now at the Gryps spaceport we find an OZ heavy cruiser. The ship is called the Alexandria .(note the ship is the Alexandria from Zeta Gundam) Right now the Alexandria is preparing to leave for Earth with one of OZ best pilots Zechs who is currently approaching the ship from one of the airlocks that is connected to the ship. As he approaches the ship a soldier runs up to him giving him some information. After the soldier delivered his information he left Zechs. After he was gone Zechs double his pace towards the ship. When he arrived at the ship he quickly boarded and made his way towards the bridge. When he arrived at their he was greeted with a salute by the command staff.

"We have no time for things like this. Prepare to get the ship underway we need to get to the earth as soon as possible. Tell our escort ships that are outside the colony to prepare to depart ." said Zechs as he took the captian's chair.

"Yes sir." Said the crew on the bridge.

Outside the Alexandria decoupled itself from the colony and began to move out. Outside the colony four Salamis Kai class light cruisers were waiting they were painted black like all OZ spaceships. They quickly move to formation around the Alexandria as it departed the colony and made its way towards Earth.

On the Alexandria Zechs was thinking about the information he had received.

"_Four attacks by four unidentified mobile suits all on the same day. Also Z.A.F.T capturing four of the GAT series mobile suits. This is not good this could ruin all of OZ plans for the future both on Earth and up here in space. But at least up here in space will soon have the Dogosse Gier soon so most likely are space plans won't be completely ruined if what I fear happens."_

While he was speaking the Alexandria continued on its way towards Earth. It would be there in one week.

End of Chapter 3

Alright everyone here it is the new chapter I hope you all like it.

Next chapter

The day at the plants and Wind Gundam's third mission.

Until next time goodbye.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing or Gundam Zeta or Gundam Astray or Gundam 0083.**

**also note no Libra in this story just the Genesis weapon. You well see way later.**

**Chapter 4**

**The day at the Plants and Wing Gundam's third mission**

Deep in space inside the plants we find three girls walking to a large mall these three girls are Relena, Lacus and Meer. It had been almost a week since Relena arrived at the plants. This was her last day there and the three of them were going to enjoy it. They had whole day of activities planned for the three of them and their first stop was the mall.

"Looks like were all most there." said Lacus who was wearing a white dress(note it is the same one she had on which was captured by the Archangel)

"Yeah so Relena what are you going to get at the mall?" Question Meer who was wearing a white dress (note is the same dress Lacus has on )

"Well I saw this really nice beautiful blue dress in a catalog at my home. And since I couldn't find it in any of the stores were I lived so I am hoping to find it here." Replied Relena.

The three girls soon arrived at the mall. They then proceeded to the malls best dress shop. Once they arrived there they proceeded to look through the dresses until they found dress it suited their taste. Relena found her blue dress(the same one she wore at her birthday party) Lacus and Meer also found a blue dress but it was a little different from Relean's(note the dresses they got is the same one Lacus had on when she confronted Athrun) after they chose their dresses and paid for them they left the mall.

After they left the proceeded to head to a local movie theater that was currently showing a classic Gone with the wind (I don't own that either) after the movie they went to have lunch at a high-class restaurant. Once they arrived at the restaurant they were escorted to their table once they were seated they ordered their lunch when there food arrived they they started eating after they were finished they left the restaurant and went back to the Clyne mansion.

When they got their they decided they would go swimming so they headed up to Lacus and Meer's shared bedroom so they could change their clothing. When they got to their room they entered it and began to change. Relena went over to her suitcase that was in their room considering she was staying in there. Opening up her suitcase she took out a blue one-piece swimming suit she then quickly changed into it. While she was doing that both Lacus and Meer what it to their shared dresser drawers and brought out two one-piece bathing suits they then quickly change.

When all three were ready they headed down to the pool that was outside the mansion. When they reached the pool they all got it. Once they were in they started to relax.

"Oh yeah before I forget Athrun has an early birthday gift for you seeing as he probably will not be at your party so he asked us to give it to you so after were finished in here you can open it." Said Lacus.

Relena hearing that one of her good friends could not be at her party made her somewhat sad.

Meer seeing that Relena was sad moved over to her and decided to cheer her up.

"I don't feel so bad he really wanted to show up but you know he's in Z.A.F.T. And right now he's out on a mission from what we've been told. Also me and Lacus will show up for sure so please don't be sad."

Relena cheered up somewhat but still looked a little down. Lacus not wanting her friend to be sad anymore got an idea how to cheer her up. Moving towards her and her sister she brought back her hands and prepared to bring them forward. When she was finally in front of the she quickly moved her hands forword and splashed both of them. After the water cleared away both Relena and Meer were glaring at Lacus who had a smirk on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Questioned Relena.

"Yeah sis why did you splash us?" Questioned Meer.

"Well that is quite simple. To help take Relena's mind off her problem." Replied Lacus.

"Okay that explains her but what about me?" Questioned Meer.

"You were just a casualty considering you were just too close to her." Said Lacus as she once again splashed both of them.

"Now are you two going to fight back or are you chicken?" Said Lacus and she continued to splash them.

Relean and Meer are not ones to back down from a challenge so they both quickly splashed her back after about a minute they stopped. Both of them are laughing. While they were laughing Relena quickly splashes Meer. Soon after that a three-way splash fight happens with them laughing and having a good time. After about seven minutes they had enough it decided to leave the pool they dry off and head back up to the bedroom where they'd all three took a hot spring bath in the Clyne private hot spring bath. 10 minutes later they all exit the bath and get dressed after they dried off of course.

After they were dressed they went into the living room where Lacus gave Relena her gift from Athrun. Relena after receiving her gift quickly opens it. It was a pretty good-sized books about as big as a shoebox. She then opens the box and inside is a dark blue Haro. With a little Haro is a note quickly taking the note Relena read it.

_Dear Relean._

"_I am truly sorry that I could be at your party. But right now I'm out on an assignment. So I hope you understand why I couldn't be there. Also you're probably wondering why I gave you a Haro for your gift from me while I always notice how you looked at both Meer's and Lacus's Haro's with such sad eyes. It took me a while to realize why you had such sad eyes you wanted a traveling companion to go with you on trips and to keep you company just like they had. That's why I built this for you so please enjoy it."_

_Love Athrun your big Brother.(Not actual big Brother)_

_PS,_

"_the robot already knows your face and since you've watched both Lacus and Meer with there Haro's you know how to take care of one."_

After she was finished with the letter Relena took the little robot out-of-the-box and turned on the little Haro on. The little blue ball came to life. And started say.

"Haro hello Haro." The ball then jumped up and down until it was picked up by Relena who smiled at before she decided to turn it off.

After she turned it off she told her two friends to thank Athrun when he gets back. After she said that the three of them noticed that it was time for dinner. Heading towards the dining room for dinner. When they got their they noticed that supper was already on the table. They also noticed that there was only three place settings which meant that their fathers were working late. The three of them then sat down and had supper after they were finished they went back up to the bedroom where they all got ready for bed . They changed out of their clothing and it to their nightguowns. Relean's was white it went just below her knees and exposed her arms. Lacus and Meer were both wearing similar ones except they were pink. After they were finished changing they went to bed in Lacus and Meer's shared bed.(Note nothing will happen) after they were situated the three of them fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere earlier in the day while the three girls were out shopping.

We find their fathers currently in the plants supreme council chambers discussing a possible peace treaties between the plants earth and the L-colony groups.

"Please Mr. Zala be reasonable. These terms are very reasonable to both sides." Said Mr. Dorlin.

"How are they reasonable. This offer states that we withdraw all our forces from Earth how is that reasonable." Yelled Patrick Zala.

"Their reasonable because if you withdraw your forces from Earth they'll withdraw their forces from any disputed territory in space that is why they are reasonable." Said Mr. Dorlin.

"While I don't see it that way. If we withdraw forces from Earth will lose certain key natural resources locations that are vital to our survival up here in the plants." Said Zala.

"I'm sure the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasian Federation would be more than willing after your withdrawal from Earth to start sending up shipments of supplys" said Mr. Dorlin.

"What do you take me for a fool there is no way that the alliance will send us any supplys. And there's also OZ which I don't trust either. Even though we have a nonaggression treaty with them I still don't trust them."

And from there the meeting went downhill until it was decide that nothing more could be gained from this meeting. After the meeting was over everyone left. It was about 10 p.m. when they left the council chambers Dave Dorlin and Siegel Clyne made their way to Siegels Mercedes. Once there they entered the car and left the supreme Council building. As they were driving they began to discuss several pieces of information.

"So tomorrow you and your daughter are heading to L1 colony 1896x23 of the L1 colony cluster for imported meeting with L1 , L2 , L4 representatives." Said Siegel.

"Yes I'm hoping to get them to call back operation M." replied Dave.

"Why just those colonies though. What about L3 and L5?" Asked Siegel.

"L5 is too militaristic so they'll never listen. And L3 is too divided on the subject so talking to them really won't do any good."

For while there was nothing but silence. After 10 minutes Dorlin finally talked.

"Hey I'll tell you what while I'm there all look for your daughter and son considering that's where they went missing." Said Dorlin.

"But how will you find them?" Questioned Siegel.

"Remember when you told me about having a necklace from their mother that was divided into five pieces. Remember you told me that you gave each of your children one piece of the necklace so I will just look for a piece of the necklace." Said Dorlin.

From their there was no more talking. They soon arrived at the Clyne mansion they then left the car and proceeded inside. Once they were inside they left for their respective bedroom where they both got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in space we small shuttle it is currently on its way to Earth. On the shuttle is the fierce Wing gundam and its pilot Heero Yuy.

Currently Heero's on the bridge and was working on his laptop his currently calculating the time it will take him to reach Earth as well as other variables.

"_At this current pace I should be with Earth orbit in 1 week and my descent 1 day later. And according to my calculations the Archangel will also be using the same spot but they will arrive there 5 days after I descend through the atmosphere so their should not be a problem with them."_

After he was finished thinking he decided he would go to sleep but before he could try his proximity alarm went off indicating that an enemy was approaching. Quickly performing a skin of the area he found 1 OZ Magellan class battleship and two Salamis Kai class light cruisers.

"Kuso three OZ vessels one Magellan class battleship name the Bismarck and two Salamis Kai class light cruisers names Polynesia and Midway. And they have spotted me." said Heero.

He was right they had spotted him because they were sending out their mobile suits. A total of 7 space Leo's were launched. Heero quickly left the bridge and made his way to his mobile suit. Once he reached it he quickly boarded it and prepared it for takeoff. Once it was ready he launched the Gundam in to space he then transformed it into to mobile suit mode.

Once it was transformed he headed off to engage the seven approaching space Leo's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 7 space's Leo's were approaching the space shuttle when 3 of them were destroyed by a pillar of light. The last four tried to see what had destroyed them only to be destroyed themselves by whatever had destroyed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had opted for long-range attack. So using his buster rifle he destroyed the squadron of Leo's it two shots. After he destroyed the squadron of Leo's he quickly turned his attention to the three OZ vessels. He decided he would take out the Magellan class battleship. Considering it was a much bigger threat with its main weapon. Even though the chances of its main weapon hitting him were pretty small he did not want to take the chance that a lucky hit would get him. Because even though his mobile suit is made out of Gundarium alloy it could still do some considerable damage to his Gundam.

So taking aim at Ship he opened fire. A beam of yellow energy erupted from his buster rifle. It then raced toward the ship when it made contact with the ship to ship exploded in a cornucopia of colors.

After that attack Heero discarded the buster rifle in favor of the a beam saber. Drawing the weapon from the gundam's shield he ignited the blade and then headed straight towards the two Salamis kai class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Salamis kai class cruisers seeing what happened to the Leo's and the battleship started to make a retreat. While they were retreating they were trying to contact the Alexandria to tell them what was going on but the N-Jammers interference was too high so their transmission was not getting through.

They soon found themselves under attack.

Using their laser weapons to counterattack they tried to keep the enemy mobile suit off of them but their attack's reproof he quite futile. As the enemy mobile suit was easily avoiding them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Heero avoided enemy fire he quickly approached the first ship using his beam saber he quickly slashed the shipper crossed the bridge the bridge was completely obliterated by the attack. After he did that Heero moved away from the ship. Once he was far enough away from the ship he opened fire with his head mounted Vulcans and chest weapons. The ship was pelted by thousands upon thousands of armor piercing rounds at the end of the attack the ship was completely riddled with holes. A lot of those holes centered around the fuel area which exploded. The explosion destroyed the ship and critically damaged the other causing it also to explode.

After he finished all the opposition Heero returned to the ship. On his way back he picked up the buster rifle. After he did that the continued towards the ship. Once he arrived he boarded the ship and then exited his mobile suit. After he exited the mobile suit he made his way towards the ship's locker room. After he arrived at the locker room he took off his space suit. As he took off his space suit something around his neck could be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of the chapter.**

**Next chapter **

**The shooting star they saw.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam shows I am using.**

**Okay folks I want to give you a rundown on where the colonies are the L groups are closest to the earth about a day's travel. The S class group or from now on Side's are closest to the moon and are about three to four days travel from the L. groups and a week from Earth traveling from them. Finally the plants are behind the moon and about one for days travel time from the L groups.**

**Also I am putting up a vote should Cagalli go to Athrun or stay with Heero?**

**Chapter 5**

**The shooting star they saw.**

Deep in space we find a civilian shuttle leaving the L1 colony district. It is making its way towards Earth. On board the shuttle are Relean Dorlin and her father the vice foreign minister also with them is one of Relean's childhood friends Cagalli who they picked up at the L1 colony they visited.

Right now Relean and Cagalli are sitting together across from each other near a window discussing how Cagalli ended up on the colony her and her father went to.

Cagalli quickly explained how she had went to Heleopoles for a visit when the colony fell under attack from Z.A.F.T.

Relean hearing that asked if she knew why Z.A.F.T attacked the colony.

Cagalli deciding not to tell her friend of what Ord did decided to tell her that she didn't know. Cagalli then went on to explain how she ended up in the lifepod. She then described the young boy that helped her get to lifepod she also told her that he was probably dead. She then explained how the lifepod was ejected into space and that for almost a day it floated in space until it was picked up by a Serpent tall ship.(I wonder who could be on that ship) she then told Relean that the ship took them to the L1 colony where they ran into her.

Unbeknownst to the girls Relena's father was listening in as Cagalli talked about the boy. As he listened one name popped into his head.

"_Kira. I better tell Lord Uzemi."_

Relena after hearing that was appalled at how this war was going. First the Earth alliance uses nuclear weapons on a civilian plant then Z.A.F.T attacks a neutral civilian colony. She wondered what would it all come to an end all the needless bloodshed deaths.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts by an announcement.

"Attention passengers we are now approaching the Earth orbit please prepare yourselves for atmospheric reentry we well be entering the atmosphere in one hour."

After the announcement Relena and Cagalli prepared for reentry. After they were finished preparing they began to talk about things that were a little less depressing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in space we find Heero and his Gundam which was transformed into fighter mode having left his shuttle almost 5 hours ago. His fighter was currently wearing the special outer skin that Dr. J had prepared for the atmospheric reentry.

At the current pace he was going he would enter the atmosphere in about one hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in space we find a dark blue shuttle approaching Earth as well. On the shuttle is Zechs who just over three hours ago left the Alexandria.

"Lt. Zechs we are approaching Earth orbit." Said an officer.

"Good when will we arrive at our atmospheric reentry point?" Questioned Zechs.

"In about one hour." Said another officer.

"Good I can't wait to get to Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in space at an OZ orbiting space station that was used for monitoring things entering Earth's atmosphere.

"Sir were detecting an unidentified object approach the Earth's atmosphere." Said the station's radar operator to his commanding officer.

"An unidentified object?" Questioned the commanding officer.

"Yes sir."

The commanding officer then walked over to the radar operator and looked at the radar scope.

"Could it be a Z.A.F.T mobile suit reentry pod?" He questioned.

"Negative sir is not a Z.A.F.T reentry pod."

"Could it be a civilian shuttle or something belonging to the Earth alliance?"

"No sir I can't be a civilian shuttle the only civilian shuttle I have is the Royal flush coming from L1 this object has come from the Side 4 colony group. And it's not sending out an Earth alliance signal."

The commanding officer after hearing that began to think about the information he received concerning an operation called operation M. Could this object the part of that operation? He had to have this object checked out.

"Are there any OZ ships in the area?" He questioned.

"Yes sir there is a military shuttle belonging to Lt Zechs approaching the same area where this object is."

"Good contact him and tell him of the situation." Said the commanding officer.

"Yes sir." Said the radar operator. He then contacted Zechs and told him of the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs after hearing that he is approaching an unidentified shuttle prepared for combat.

About an hour later they were approaching the shuttle which has started to enter the atmosphere. But the shuttle was not alone along with it was a civilian shuttle.

Zechs ordered that they follow the unidentified shuttle through the atmosphere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had just entered the atmosphere behind a civilian shuttle.

"That shuttle will slow me down I better get ready to shoot it down." He said as he prepared to shoot at the civilian shuttle.

But before he could fire his sensor array told him that a military shuttle was approaching from the rear.

Deciding that shooting down the shuttle may not be a good idea now that a military shuttle was there he changed his course he was now entering the atmosphere at a much more steep angle. His new path would avoid the civilian shuttle and hopefully lose the military carrier that was on his rear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs and his shuttle were approaching the object which was approaching a civilian shuttle.

"Lt. Zechs we have the object in site." Said a soldier.

"So that's is it." Replied Zechs.

Another soldier that was also looking at the object said.

"So that is operation meteor."

"Yes. Now he'll have to slow down there is a civilian shuttle ahead." Said Zechs.

"Isn't there a possibility that he would shoot down the shuttle and speed up." Said the first soldier.

"That's highly unlikely he will not shoot it down in front of us. That would blow his cover remember this is supposed to be a secret mission." Replied Zechs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Heero.

He had finally noticed the dark blue shuttle that was following him.

"Kuso the alliance has already found me."

He then quickly shifted his course through the atmosphere he was no longer following the wave course. After he shifted positions he flew past the civilian shuttle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with a civilian shuttle.

Cagalli and Relean's shuttle had started its atmospheric reentry. After 10 minutes they reached a point were the shuttle's Windows that had been covered up were now uncovered. As they were uncovered both Relean and Cagalli saw an object fly past them.

"An atmospheric reentry capsule?" Questioned Relena looking at the object.

"You think it could be Z.A.F.T?" Replied Cagalli also looking.

Relena's father took a quick look at the object and said.

"Operation Meteor stage2."

Both girls looked at him hoping that he would continue to shed light on the object but only to find that he would not leave both girls to wonder about Operation Meteor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the OZ shuttle.

"Lt. Zechs apparently the object has found us and is now changing course." Said a soldier.

"With its increasing speed it looks like it's trying to break away from us." Said another soldier.

"Is he trying to commit suicide?" Said the first soldier.

"Maybe the only way he thinks to keep this a secret is to destroy all the evidence through the atmosphere." Said the second soldier.

Zechs did not believe that for a moment. As I continue to look at the object he realized that it was not affected by the atmospheric reentry.

"I don't think he is take a look at his aircraft is not been affected by the atmospheric reentry."

"But how could that be no one can survive that kind of heat." Said the first soldier.

"While apparently he can this would also prove that are new enemy is also very technologically advanced. Continue to follow"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Heero.

Inside his cockpit Heero pressed several controls that would disengage the outer shell around his mobile suit that was in fighter mode.

Outside the outer skin gave way revealing Wing Gundam in its transformed state. After that was done it's still continued on its course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Zechs.

"Would you take a look at that." Said a soldier.

"Yes that is the little battle seed ready to grow into new battles." Replied Zechs as he looked at the object.

"It moves just like a bird." Said another soldier.

"We have reached flight altitude we can open fire at any moment." Said the first soldier.

"Good let's wake him up with our machine gun." Said the second soldier.

"No no machine gun for him shoot him down." Said Zechs.

Following his orders they opened fire on the object.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Heero.

Heero noticing that they opened fire quickly evaded them.

"All escape no problem." He said as he continued his evasive action.

While he was doing he received a signal from Dr. J. telling him that the aircraft that was firing at him was an OZ carrier.

Heero quickly changed his objectives from escape to attack.

"Understood command will return to shoot down OZ shuttle."

He then changed his machines course and flew back at the OZ shuttle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on board the OZ shuttle.

"Lt the object has changed its course and is coming straight for us." Said soldier number one.

Zechs hearing this quickly made his way out of his chair and towards the mobile suit bay. As he did so he quickly addressed one of the soldiers.

"Is Leo ready for use?"

"Yes sir. But if you're going after him in a mobile suit then wouldn't the Aires light speed mobile suit be better than the Leo ground battle mobile suit?" Questioned the second soldier.

"My Leo is plenty fast enough. Plus I should meet my opponent with my best effort." said Zechs as he left the cockpit and made his way towards his Leo. Upon arriving at his Leo he quickly bordered it had launched out into the sky. As he was doing that one of the soldiers contacted him.

"Lt. Zechs all send backup as soon as the Aires are ready."

"Roger that. Now where are you" said Zechs as he looked around for his opponent. He soon got a warning signal to indicate where his opponent was.

"What the his is above."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he spotted him Zechs opened fire with his Leo's bazooka at the object as it passed by him.

The shot quickly exploded near the flying object. Causing some damage.

Inside his Gundam Heero was not pleased as damage reports came in.

"Left drive system malfunctioning. He's good." He said.

Zechs after having opened five was pretty pleased with his job.

"That was far too easy."

As they continued to gaze at the object he opened fire on two Aires joined up with him. As they joined up with him they placed a pair shoot on the Leo which opened up slowing the Leo's dissent. After they did that one of the pilots contacted Zechs.

"Lt. will go after him while you returned with your Leo."

"Good but be careful."

Just as the other two were about to respond Heero transformed in his fighter into a mobile suit. Zechs see that was shocked.

"I transformed into a mobile suit." He said.

"Lt. what type of machine is that?" Said one of the Aires pilots.

"I don't know." Said Zechs all while thinking.

"_I thought only the Atlantic Federation , Ord , Z.A.F.T, and OZ had the capability to manufacture mobile suits."_

Before he could say anything else the two Aires pilots charged at the mobile suit. As they charged at it they opened fire. All their shots struck the machine in the back that impacts from them caused the machine to spin around for awhile.

Zechs see the attacks and realizing they were not working was impressed.

"That machine is really something."

Back with two Aires they continued their assault on the mobile suit. While they were doing the mobile suit moved it was soon facing them.

One of the pilots seeing this quickly says something.

"It moved."

The other pilot really didn't care if the mobile suit moved.

"Never mind just shoot."

And with that they continued to fire.

Heero inside Wing Gundam decided it was time to retaliate. Taking aim with the buster rifle he opened fire on both Aires. A large column of energy struck both Aires destroying both of them.

After he did that Heero started to laugh before he turned his attention to the Leo all while taking aim at it. He said.

"One more to go"

Zechs seeing what happened to the Aires was somewhat impressed.

"He just two Aires with one shot not too shabby." He said as he decided to charge at the mobile suit as he did that he disconnected his bazooka from his shoulder so he could use his Leo's beam saber. Taking the saber out of its round shield that was on the left side of the Leo he charged forword.

Heero seeing that quickly opened fire only to have the Leo move out of the way and continue towards him. Soon the Leo was in front of his Gundam. As soon as it was in front of his Gundam it quickly latched on and began to restran it.

Zechs after he did that quickly exited the Leo and jumped off into the sky. He then activated his parachute. As he did that he watched as both mobile suits crashed into the ocean 30 miles off the coast of Spain. While he was watching crewmembers from his shuttle contacted him.

"Lt. Zechs are you all right?" said the soldier somewhat worried.

"Yes I'm fine sorry for worrying you." Replied Zechs.

"Sir we also have the report on that mobile suit apparently it's made out of an unknown material." Said the soldier.

"An unknown material that's not good."

"We also have reports that the Atlantic Federation has heard about the mobile suit and are sending out search vessels to the area. There should be a squadron here by tomorrow." Said the same soldier.

"How pathetic there are no rewards for soldier scrambling for recognition." Replied Zechs.

After he said that shuttle snatched him out of the sky and prepare for a rendezvous with an OZ underwater submarine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back up in the depths of space.

We find the Archangel on its way to Earth. It is currently traveling through neutral space. On board the ship we find Murrue , Mu , Kira , and Natarle discussing the battle at the colony they had were a part of a week ago. They are currently in the captain's lounge.

"I still don't get it those Ginns had us until an unknown object destroyed them." Said Murrue.

"Yeah they definitely had us. But what could have destroyed them we detected no unknown object anywhere near the ship." Replied Mu.

"That may not be necessarily so. I've been reviewing the strikes recordings of that battle and I think I recorded a mobile suit helping us." Said Kira showing that the image of the battle with the Wing Gundam somewhat obscured by interference.

"It could be a mobile suit what type of mobile suit has that type of firepower?" Questioned Natarle.

"I don't know but it definitely was a mobile suit." Replied Kira.

"Well what ever it was will keep an eye out for it if it had the firepower to take out two Ginns serious damage to the Archangel." Said Murrue.

After the discussion everyone left except Murrue was still thinking about that unknown object.

"What ever it was a kind of looked like one of the GAT series." She said as she looked at the image of the unknown object.

"But it's certainly a lot strong then any of the Gat series. I know I'll send this information to Noin maybe she could help me." She said as she thought about her old friend from L1 who is now a member of the special forces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the ship we find Mir writing a letter to her sister.

"_Dear Catherine,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health? And in high spirits. I wish I could say I was in high spirits. I'm sure that mother and father have told you about what happened. I am currently on an Earth force ship. We are currently heading towards Earth were hopefully I can catch a shuttle to Ord. I hope to see you there when I get there. But enough of this sad talk. How is the circus are you enjoying it? I hope so from your last letter it appears you were anyway._

_I must sign off now. Until my next letter._

_Love your little sister Miriallia Haw."_

She then put away the letter for later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wall that was going on up in space certain boys on earth were preparing to attack again.

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter**

**Faithful encounters and the God of death meets the demon goddess.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Seed or any of the other gundam shows or Robotech or the other shows that I am using.**

**Voteing Athrun shall have Cagalli.**

**Also new pairings Wufei and Lunamaria. Yzak and Flay.**

**Chapter 6**

**Faithful encounters and the god of death meets the demon goddess.**

In Spain running alongside the ocean we find the Spain international space and airport a shuttle and has just arrived from space on the shuttle are Relean , Cagalli , and Relean's father the vice foreign minister.

After the shuttle lands the three of them leave the shuttle after they left the shuttle they all proceeded to the space terminal and from there to the baggage claim area where they could pick up Cagalli's luggage. They soon arrived there and proceeded to pick up her luggage. After they were finished with that they proceeded to make their way out of terminal. While they were doing that they heard someone calling Cagalli's name from behind them. Turning around they saw the Orb general Ledonir Kisaka making his way over to them seeing him they all stop walking and wait for him. He is soon in front of them addressing Cagalli.

"Lady Cagalli I am glad to see your safe."

"Kisaka what are you doing here? And more importantly how did you know I was going to be here?" Questioned Cagalli.

"I'm here to take you home. And I knew who you are here because Mr. Dorlin called your father while he was still at one of the L1 colony's. Now let us go back to Orb."

"NO! I am not going back just yet."

"Why lady Cagalli?" Question Kisaka.

"I still want to do some good and help fight against Z.A.F.T so I am going to head to one of the areas they have good control over and join a resistance group."

"Please reconsider this lady Cagalli you can get killed out there. Please come back to Orb."

Cagalli just gave him a look that told him that she would not be going back that her mind was made up.

Kisaka seeing that realized he was beaten.

"Alright I see there's no talk you out of this." He told her.

"Thank you Kisaka and don't worry I will be careful." Said Cagalli and she made her way towards one of the side exits to the terminal. But before she could going any further Kisaka told her.

"Hold on a second lady Cagalli I shall accompany you as a bodyguard. And before you say anything isn't negotiable."

Cagalli realizing she was defeated said to him.

"All right now let's get going I what to find myself a resistance group." She said as she once again begin to leave.

"You won't have to find one lady Cagalli I know of a group in Africa that would be happy to have us." Said Kisaka as he followed her

"That's good will go with their." said Cagalli and she just about reached the exit to the outside world but before she opened it she turned towards her best friend Relean who had been quite through the whole exchange. "And goodbye Relean and happy birthday." She then walked out of the terminal and into the unknown world.

Relean hearing what she said tried to call out to her but it was too late she was gone.

"You fool getting involved in a war will lead to nothing good." She said under her breath as tears came to her eyes. "I plan on not getting involved in this misguided war"

But little did she know that eventually she would become a key figure in this war along with a few others.

After that emotional goodbye her and her father continued towards the main exit in the terminal. On the way there they were swamped by reporters asking her father questions about the negotiations. After a while her father addressed her.

"Relena I have to leave you right now. I trust you to get home on your own?"

"Yes father I can get home safely by myself just fine." Replied Relena as she looked at her father.

"Good girl." Said her father as he left her and proceeded out of the terminal to a waiting car with the reporters still following him.

After he was gone relean proceeded to walk out of the terminal and onto a stretch of road that ran alongside the ocean the stretch of road had a fence separating it from the ocean as she was walking she contacted her faithful butler Pagen with a pay phone. After she contacted him and she told him where she was and to pick her up there she continued walking along the fence. While she was walking she spotted something at the beach deciding to investigate it finding a staircase that lead down to the beach she soon came upon a body wearing a spacesuit. Realizing that this person needed help she left to go and call for help.

She later returned to the beach after calling for help. After she returned she made her way back to where the body was she then approached the figure on the beach. When she was filing next to the body she removed the space helmet. After she removed the helmet she gasped at what she saw.

"He's just a young boy."

As soon as she had said that the boy woke up and then jump back from her all while covering his face with his left hand as he did. As soon as he was a good distance away he spoke.

"Did you see?"

"See what. You know you really shouldn't be moving so much." Replied Relean.

Soon both of them could hear sirens coming towards them.

"They're almost hear." Said Relean as she looked towards where the siren was coming from. She looked just in time to see an ambulance pull in front of the area where she dissented to the beach. After she noticed them she turned back towards the boy only to find that he was now heading towards the paramedics that had left the ambulance make their way down the stairs.

The boy encountered the paramedics on the stairs where he proceeded to attack them knocking them all off the stairs. From there the boy ran up to the ambulance and proceeded to break through the driver side window pushing out the driver. Once the driver was out of the ambulance the boy proceeded to take the ambulance down the highway.

As all of that was happening Relena had made her way up the stairs right behind the boy. She had just made up the stairs just in time to see the ambulance drive away. While I was driving away she held out her right hand and said.

"My name is Relena Dorlin what is your name."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in England.

We find an Earth alliance mobile suit factory.

At the factory right now giving it the once over is Azrael the leader of blue Cosmos.

"Director how far along are the Strike Daggers when will they be ready?" Said Azrael looking at one of the daggers that is currently being constructed at the factory.

"Mr. Azrael they should be done with in one month from now." said the factories head of operations.

"That's is very good and once there complete will use of them to kick those space monsters right off the planet. And then once the planet is back under our control will headed into outer space and finish them off. And once they're gone will take care of those colonial trash at the L colony clusters." Said Azrael as he prepared to leave the factory.

"Mr. Azrael I have a question for you?" Said the director.

"And what would that be?"

"What would happen if Z.A.F.T or OZ found out about this factory and decided to attack with their mobile suit forces before we are pretty much defenseless even though we do have tanks they are no match for mobile suits and until the first set of Strike Daggers are finished to help defend the factory."

"Who said you would be defenseless I have a protector here for you."

"A protector sir?!"

"Yes a protector now follow me and I'll show you your protector."

"Yes sir."

The director then followed Azrael out of the facility and to a large flatbed truck that had a tarp over it. Standing in front of the truck was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a schoolgirl uniform. As they approached the truck the girl came forward to meet them part way. When they reached each other Azrael introduced her.

"Director Dan Stone I would like you to meet Asuka Sohryu your protector." Said Azrael. (yes it is Asuka from Evangelion I don't know that show either)

The director was somewhat skeptical of his protector.

"What could she possibly do?"

"More then you think. With her here you will not have to worry about any mobile suit forces that might attack."

"I still don't see how she could help unless she herself is a mobile suit pilot and I seriously doubt that."

"Ah but she is Asuka I want to get it to Ravitch Gundam and show the director what you're capable of."

After he gave out his order to her Asuka turned around and went back to the trailer she then proceeded to climb up the trailer side and onto the tarp were she then proceeded to raise up a small section of it and proceed underneath it.

After a few minutes there was a sound of an engine starting up. Then two minutes later the tarp started to move as something started to set up underneath it. Soon the tarp fell away to reveal a mobile suit but not just any mobile suit a GAT series Gundam. It was colored blood red and look exactly like the strike Gundam except it was already equipped with a set of equipment that could not be taken off it was equipped with a long anti-ship beam sword that was on its left side. On its right side was a launcher gun. Soon the mobile suit got off the trailer and was now on the ground standing up completely.

As soon as the mobile suit was on the ground Azrael turned to the directorate said.

"You were saying about her not been able to protect. Now if you'll excuse me I have much more work to do." He said he then proceeded towards a chopper that was a little ways away. When he got there he boarded the chopper and left towards his next destination.

The director finally coming out of his shock at seeing the mobile suit told the girl to bring it inside the factory where it could be hidden from view.

Soon he and the mobile suit were back inside the factory with him thinking that everything would be just fine from now on. But little did he or anyone else know that they were being watched from a highly forested area that was just adjacent for the factory. The person that was watching it was a young 15-year-old boy with a long braided hair looking for a pair of binoculars.

"So they have a mobile suit defending the factory and a Gundam no less. But it'll take more than her and her mobile suit to stop the god of death from destroying this factory." Said the boy as he put down the binoculars. He then proceeded deeper into the forest until he came across a large covered up black mobile suit. He then proceeded up into the mobile suits cockpit where he decided he would wait until dark to attack the factory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in Paris France we find the leader of OZ Treize at a play he is talking to Zechs about an incident involving the strange mobile suit over a picture phone.

"So the mobile suit was made out of an identifiable alloy?" Questioned Treize. "Just like the other ones."

"Yes we have never seen anything like that alloy before." Said Zechs. "Also whatever those alloy is also very hard to pick up on radar and what other ones?"

"That's not good. It has been recently reported that four other mobile suits that are made out of the same strange have appeared all over the world. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me before I sign off?"

"Yes he took out three mobile suit by himself."

"I really wish we had not lost those mobile suits. Were going to need all the mobile suits we can get for operation British. And with us currently under attack by those strange mobile suits were losing more troops."

"Sorry your Excellency I was very careless."

"That's okay just do not let it happen again."

"I won't."

And with that they both ended their conversation.

After you he was finished talking to Zechs he contacted lady Une to tell her to meet him at the Atlantic Federation conference in Two days.

"Lady Une here oh your Excellency what can I do for you?"

"Lady I want you to be in Washington in two days for a meeting I shall be there as well."

"Of course your Excellency."

And with that they finished their conversation. After she was gone Treize went back to watching the play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was finished talking to him lady Une left her office and proceeded to her room that was on the base she worked.

When she got her room she started to pack up clothing for the trip. While she was packing she noticed a picture on her desk in her room. Going up to the picture she looked at it.

The picture was of her her parents and her little brother Athrun Zala who was now a soldier in Z.A.F.T looking at it brought tears to her eyes. It had been to most three-year since her father kicked her out of the family for her working for OZ and almost five months since the death of her mother. She soon stopped looking at the photo and went back to packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at the factory that was in England.

All was quiet at the factory until it was attacked.

All over the base buildings were destroyed by an unseeing assailant as the buildings are being destroyed Asuka who had yet to leave her Gundam brought it out of one of the buildings that have yet to be destroyed looking for the attack.

But she could not seem to locate it. As she was looking her Gundam was attacked by a flying shield but at the last second her sensors told her of the attack so she narrowly avoided the attack. Turning her Gundam to where the attack came from she brought out the launcher beam cannon opening fire with the weapon she hit nothing or so she thought that is until she noticed that some of the debris from her attack was hitting something that wasn't there. Realizing that that must be her attacker she prepared to attack.

Duo after he had destroyed several buildings noticed that the Gundam he had noticed earlier was looking for it deciding to take it out with his beam shield he opened fire on the Gundam only to have it avoid its attack at the last second. After the enemy mobile suit avoided his attack it turned and attacked him but he easily avoided the assault. After he avoided the assault he thought he his position was still unknown until he noticed that the enemy mobile suit was looking straight at him and preparing to attack.

Realizing that the ruse was up he decloaked his Gundam and brought out his energy weapon.

Asuka was about to attack when the enemy revealed himself after it revealed itself she got a look at the enemy. It was a black Gundam and it was holding an energy blade. Not wasting any time she brought out her anti-ship beam sword once it was out she activated the energy blade and then charged at the enemy.

Duo after he decloaked he prepared to attack only to find out that the enemy was already attacking him.

Her first strike was blocked by the long pole that the energy blade came from. After her first strike was blocked she backed away. That was a mistake as Duo attacked her with a series of slashes which she narrowly avoided. After she avoided the strikes she jumped into the air and prepared the launcher weapon to fire. When I was ready she opened fire on her opponent. Duo after seeing that she jumped into the air prepared to go after her only to be stopped by an incoming attack which he narrowly avoided. After he avoided the attack he flew up after his opponent. Asuka seeing that her opponent was coming towards her charged forward and met him halfway. As they met there was a clash of energy weapons as both sides tried to finish each other off. Is there a battle continued it was favoring Duo as Asuka's mobile suit was running out of power while his was not considering it had a nuclear reactor.

As the fighting continued they had left the factory and were approaching a Cliffside. As they were approaching it Asuka was becoming more frustrated as her opponent continue to have the advantage over her.

"What makes you think you could do this to me the Demon Goddess?" She snarled over her communications as her mobile suit was set crashing into the ground just before the cliffs.

"That is simple Demon Goddess I can do this because I am the God Of Death." Said Duo as he then had his Gundam ram into her Gundam which in turn sent her off the cliff and in to the cold water of the English channel.

After he did that Duo returned back to the factory and finished his job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at the next day at a school.

We find Relena going to class. After she arrived in class she took her seat. After she took her seat the teacher came in and told everyone that they were going to have a new student. The teacher told the new student to come in.

Relena noticed that the new student was the boy she met yesterday. After the boy introduced himself as Heero Yuy he took a seat next to Relena.

Later that day we find Heero looking out over the school from one of the school's patios as he is looking Relena and a few others come up to him Relena then handed him an invitation.

Heero took the invitation and looked at her.

"It's an invitation to my birthday tomorrow I hope you'll be able to come." She said with a few people clapping her hands behind her.

Heero then held up the invitation in front of her face and tour it in two after he did that he walked past Relena who was upset because of what he had done. As he walked past she asked him.

"But why?" She asked as tears came out of her eyes. Then to her surprise Heero brushed one of them out of her eye as he walked past this action caused her to smile but only for a second as Heero said.

"I'll kill you."

After he said that he walked off leaving a surprised girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter**

**While everyone here is hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry it took me so long.**

**Next chapter the desert tiger versus the mercenary versus the freedom fighter.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Seed or any of the other Gundam of the series or Robotech or any of the other shows that I will be using.**

**Chapter 7**

**The battle in the desert and a surprise.**

In the upper part of the Sahara Desert we find a group of 41 Mobile suits standing around a large group of tenants inside the largest tenant we men standing above a table sitting at this table is a young teenage boy with blond hair.

They are currently discussing some information that has come into the man's possession.

"Master Quatre we received information that a large Atlantic Federation tank battalion will be passing very close to our position do you wish to attack them?" I said a very large man.

"No I do not wish to attack them Rashid I don't wish to attack anyone but I have to attack them as they are one of my many opponents that it must fight." Responded Quatre in a very sad voice.

Rashid heard the sadness in his voice and felt sorry for his master. His master had a very kind heart and carrying nature. He knew that this war was very hard on his master.

"All right I'll go tell the others to get ready master." Said Rashid as he prepared to leave the tent and tell the other members of the group that they will be leaving soon. Just as who's about to leave the tent he addressed his master one more time.

"Master Quatre I want you to know that me along with the rest of the Maganacs are here for you if you need to talk." He said as he left the tent.

After he was gone the young man said this in a low whisper.

"Thank you Rashid."

After he said that he got up from the table and made his way to a different part of the tent that served as his room. Once in his room he started to get ready for the operation. While he was getting ready he heard Rashid shouting out orders to the rest of the Maganacs to start getting their mobile suits ready for combat because they leave in one hour to attack an Atlantic Federation tank corps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in a city that borders several major deserts we find Andrew Waltfeld the leader of Z.A.F.T's desert forces of Africa.

He is currently in his office sitting at his desk overlooking several pieces of information that are quite interesting this information was brought to him by his second-in-command Martin Decosta who was currently standing in front of his desk waiting for his orders involving the information he is just give.

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" Questioned Andrew.

"Yes sir a large group of tanks that belong to the Atlantic Federation are passing just north of us through the Sahara Desert." Replied Martin.

"When will they be close enough to our area of influence to attack?"

"About three hours or so Sir."

"That's good Martin I want you to prepare a group of Bucues and my Logow for combat we are going to attack this group I want everyone to be ready to leave in one-hour." Said Andrew.

"Yes Sir." Said Martin as he saluted it left his office.

After he was gone Andy got out of his chair and made his way over to his personal coffee maker and poured himself a cup of his own personal brew coffee. After he had poured the coffee he took a sip of it. While he was taking his sip a pair of arms wrapped around his chest closing his eyes and excepting the embrace he spoke.

"Hey Aisha I take you to heard everything?" He asked.

"Yes Andy please be careful." Replied Aisha with a lot of worry in her voice.

Andy hearing that asked her why she was so worried.

'Why are you so worried Aisha their tanks are no match for our mobile suits?"

"It's not the tanks I am worried about. It's about what you could run into out there."

Andy understanding what she meant said.

"Is this about that group of unidentified mobile suits that have been attacking us as of late?"

"Yes Andy it is. And do not tell me they're not real. I've looked at several reports indicating that a large number of our mobile suits have been destroyed in the past few weeks by a group of unknown assailants."

"It looks like you've got me. There have been reports of at least 41 unidentified mobile suits attacking us as of late but this still is unconfirmed I can't let a fear of possible threats deter me from fighting my real threats the Atlantic Federation. But if it will make you feel better all keep a close eye out for them." Said Andy who then turned around while still in the embrace of Aisha. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long hug.

"That's all I ask." Said Aisha and she then kissed her boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the place where the tank column will be passing we find a large blue mobile suit that resembles a Gundam the name of the mobile suit is blue frame. This mobile suit belongs to the mercenary group Serpent tall its pilot is a man named Gai Murakumo.

He is currently waiting for a group of Atlantic Federation tanks to past by where he is. The reason why he's waiting is because he wishes to try out his mobile suit out against the Z.A.F.T mobile suits that are sure to come and attack this large group of tanks. While he's waiting he's overlooking several pages worth of information involving several unidentified mobile suits that have appeared.

"Apparently there are five and each of these five seems to specialize in different types of fighting." He said as he continued to read what information they had on the five unidentified mobile suits.

"And apparently one is in the area if all the attacks on Z.A.F.T by an unidentified group mobile suits that are led by a very powerful mobile suit. I wonder how that mobile suit will stand up against my blue frame?" He said that was another reason why he was here he not only wanted to try his mobile suit out against Z.A.F.T but also against this mobile suit.

And with that he just waited for when the time would be right for him to attack. But considering he had about three hours he had a long wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in northern Spain we find a large mansion inside the mansion we find Relean Dorlin.

She is currently in her room she is lying on her king sized bed she is just finished getting ready for school which will start in one our while she was lying there in her right hand is small piece of jewelry. Looking at the jewelry in her right hand she began to trace it while tracing it she remembered where she got it.

**The past a few days ago.**

**After the boy took the ambulance and drove off Relean returned to the place where she found him on the beach to see if he had left everything behind that would allow her to learn more about him.**

**When she got to the spot where he was lying she saw something sparkling in the sand picking it up she found it was a piece of broken jewelry judging by the way the edges were so rough. It was shaped like a triangle and was made out of gold in the center of it there was a green jewel.**

**After she had studied it she put it in her pocket. She decided she would keep just in case she would ever run into that young man.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The present day.**

She still couldn't believe that she had ran into that young man once more but then again maybe she could she felt as if though they were supposed to meet each other.

As she continued to touch the piece of jewelry she said to herself.

"Why couldn't I give this back to him before?" I said I would give it back to him if I ever saw him again. But I just couldn't do it I felt like I was giving some sort of connection between us. But there is no connection between us except that situation on the beach."

She then went into deep thought about the boy she had met at the beach. While she was thinking she heard her mother knocking on her front door to her room.

"Relean sweetie you have some guest here to see you." Said her mom through the door.

Relean hearing that she had guests was quite surprised she wasn't expecting anyone until her birthday tomorrow. So she was curious about who this could be. So putting the necklace that she had her hand into her nightstand that was beside her bed also on her nightstand was a recharging Haro. She then got out of her bed and made her way to her bedroom door where she opened it up. After she opened her mother led her down into the living room where she saw who her surprise guest were.

Sitting on a large couch drinking tea are Lacus and Meer who are both talking. She was very surprised to see them as they were not supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"Lacus and Meer what a pleasant surprise." Said Relean getting both girls attention.

Both girls hearing their names called turned and saw their friend. Getting off the couch they made their way over to her and gave her a hug. Soon they were finished hugging each other and Relean asked them question that she was curious to know.

"Lacus and Meer are you both here I thought you supposed to come here tomorrow?"

Lacus and Meer looked at each other before they explained how they got there a day early. They told her how they've had left the plants to go to Julius 7 to do a memorial service for all the people that had died there. They explained how the ship they were on had been detained by an Earth alliance warship. They told her that one of the crewmembers had taken them to an escape pod and then ejected it into space. They told her how they were found by the new Earth alliance mobile suit the Strike and how the Strike took them to the new Earth warship Archangel.

When Relean I heard that someone in the earth forces was capable of piloting a mobile suit she asked them how a natural could do that.

Lacus and Meer told her that Kira was a coordinator.

Relean listened intently as they told her they know about the pilot of the Strike Kira Yameto.

Relean was very shocked at what she had heard. She asked them if they knew why a coordinator would help the earth forces.

Meer told her that the only reason why Kira was helping was because his friends were on that ship. She also told him that they were all survivors of the Heleopoles incident.

Relena quickly understood the explanation. She now could see how a coordinator can fight for the earth forces. This pilot was protecting his friends from death.

Next Lacus told her that after they were taken on board the ship how day or two later they were used as hostages when the ship came under attack by Z.A.F.T.

Relena hearing that they were used as hostages was shocked that the earth forces would go so far.

Lacus told her that it actually was a young girl that used them as a hostage. Lacus even told her that the girl threatened to kill them if Z.A.F.T did not stop fighting the reason why she did this was to help save her father's life he was apparently a politician that had come out there on an earth forces vessel to meet the ship.

Relena hearing that it was a politician asked if they knew who the politician was.

Meer told her it was a man called Alster.

Relena hearing that name now knew who the girl was Flay Alster.

She had met the girl and few times at diplomatic get-togethers when all the politicians families were acquired to come. And her first impression of the girl was she did not like her and that was saying something Relena never really disliked anyone if there was someone she didn't really admire she was normally just neutral towards them. But Flay just got under her skin.

She then listened as Lacus picked up where her sister left off with the story. Well the girls little plan didn't work as her father ship was still destroyed. Lacus then told her that the ship's second-in-command then use them both as hostages.

That of course did work because she had the authority to kill them while the other one did not. The attack by Z.A.F.T stopped. Lacus then told her how they were escorted off the bridge and then put back into their quarters were later Kira came and told them to come with him he told them he was going to help them escape. Along the way they ran into some of his friends a boy named Sai and a girl named Mir who also decided to help them escape to Z.A.F.T from she then told them they were picked to by Athrun who was surprisingly Kiras best friend from childhood. They also told her that Athrun was piloting a stolen earth forces machine called Aegis.

Meer then picked up were lacus left off and finished the story.

She told Relena how Athrun took them back to his ship where they've then had that Z.A.F.T ship take them to another ship that would be used for the memorial service. After the memorial service was over the two of them then proceeded to take a shuttle to Africa and from there to Spain where they are now ready to celebrate their best friend's birthday.

After she heard the story Relena told them.

"I'm glad that you two came but don't you think you should have returned home to show your father that both of you are okay?"

"We called our father from the ship that the memorial was on we told him that we were fine and that we were to go to your birthday party and that he could not talk us out of it." said Lacus.

"Yeah we told our dad that we had to come after all you on our best friend." Said Meer.

Relena hearing this was quite happy. She was so happy that her friends still want to be with her even after all they went through.

"Thank you having you two here means a lot to me." She said.

She then embraced her two best friends. After they were finished with their embrace she asked if he wanted to come with her to school.

Both Meer and Lacus quickly jumped at the opportunity to go to school with their closest friend.

An hour later the three girls left in Relean's private limousine that was driven by her faithful butler Pagan who had it with her since she was a little child. Little did these three girls know that they were already involved in something even bigger than the war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a circus 50 miles outside the city of Moscow.

We find a young teenage boy leaving a large circus tent where he has just received a job. While he was walking away from the circus tent a young woman was watching him from her private trailer she had seen him earlier while she was in the circus tent she then left the tent went to her private trailer.

While she was looking at him an image appeared over him this image was of a young that baby boy.

"That young boy looks like Triton but it can not be him." She said in a whisper.

She then went to her trailer. Her trailer was rather nice and had a nice couch that had a coffee table in front of it a small kitchen area and all the other amenities.

She took a seat on the couch. While she was sitting there she grabbed a picture that was on a stand that was right next to the couch. The picture was of her when she was five years old also in the picture were her parents and her two younger siblings Triton and Miriallia who are twins they were at least two years old in the photo. As she was looking at the photo her computer let out a beep this meant that there was mail for her.

Putting the picture down she makes her way over to her desktop computer. Once there she clicks on her e-mail icon. The mail was from her little sister Mir.(note the letter is the one she wrote before) after she read the message she decided it was time to go to bed as she had a late night last night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the northern African desert.

We find a large group of earth alliance tanks there are about 5000 of them.

Watching them move from a well hidden place on the Cliffside is blue frame.

"Looks like I should get myself ready." said Gai as he spotted several Z.A.F.T mobile suits coming at the large column of tanks they were about 5 miles away from the column.

"20 Bucue's." said Gai looking at the mobile suits he then noticed a much larger Bucue behind the others. " That must be that new Legow Z.A.F.T constructed to replace the Bucue." He said as he looked at the mobile suit he had heard of the new model and knew that it wasn't supposed to hit mass production for a while he then looked for any distinguishing marks figuring that this was probably given to an ace pilot and the only ace that was in the desert right now was Andrew Waltfeld.

This suspicion was confirmed when he saw the mark of a tiger on the mobile suit the insignia Andrew Waltfeld.

"So the desert Tiger is here to lead the assault." said Gai he also decided that he would wait until Z.A.F.T took care of a good portion of the tank column that way he would not have to fight the tanks.

He then watched as Z.A.F.T mobile suits engaged the column of tanks.

In their first attacks the Bucue's managed to take out 200 tanks with both the missile and laser fire. Then five of them attacked in close quarters combat using their front mounted beam weapons. In their first few attacks they ran through 49 tanks.

The other 15 BuCUE'S attack with their long-range weapons.

A little ways behind the 15 Bucue's is Andrews LaGOW.

He is currently watching the fight. While he was watching the fight he remembered the fight he had earlier with his girlfriend Aisha. He had told her that she could not come on this mission of course that did not go over well with her. Because before he left for the front lines she gave him a look that said you're sleeping the couch tonight because of this.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one of the BuCUE pilots.

"Commander we have an unidentified Mobile suit coming at us." said the pilot as he then gave the coordinates for the mobile suit that was coming towards them.

Andy looked at where the coordinates said the mobile suit was. What he saw was a blue colored mobile suit getting ready to attack 2 BuCUE'S with a bazooka.

Gai decided it was time to move out. As Z.A.F.T had taken care of about 90 of the tanks. So charging down on the Z.A.F.T mobile suits he opened fire with his machines bazooka launching 3 shells. One of the bazooka shell struck a BuCUE in it's left leg critically damaging the leg. The last two shells struck another BuCUE destroying this one completely.

Andrew seeing that two of his the mobile suits were out of the fight really quickly ordered the rest of his machine to take care of the rest of the tanks while he himself personally took care of this.

The Z.A.F.T pilot acknowledged his orders and focus all of their attention on the last 300 tanks. After they did that Andrew charged at the unidentified mobile suit which was currently taking out a BuCUE with some type of energy weapon.

Gai after he took out the two BuCUE'S turned his attention to another one. Taking out his machines beam saber he charged that this one. The pilot of the BuCUE opened fire on him with its top mounted laser weapons.

Gai seeing the attack coming towards him moves blue frame to one side easily avoiding the attack. He then uses his machines rocket pack and quickly close distance between him the BuCUE. When he was closer enough to attack he used his beam saber and removed the left side of the BuCUE taking off its head and left Leg. He then prepared to finish it off.

But before he could his Gundam was knocked away from the BuCUE. Turning to find out who had done the attack he found himself under attack by the LoGOW.

After he knocked the mobile suit away from the BuCUE Andy then launched a long-range laser assault. Only to have the end of the mobile suit avoid all of it.

"This person is good." He said as he launched another volley of laser fire.

Gai seeing this attack coming towards quickly moves out of the way. He then uses his machines bazooka launches 4 shells at the LoGOW. Only to have it avoid the attack at the last second.

Gai seeing that his attack was avoided prepared to launch another assault only to have stop when weapons fire came at all of them from a distance.

Quatre and his escort had just arrived just in time to see the last of the earth alliance tanks to be destroyed leaving them on the battlefield.

Quatre seeing that the tanks were destroyed decided they would now attack Z.A.F.T.

"Alright everyone since we no longer have to destroy the tanks will engage Z.A.F.T but try not to kill anyone. Rashid I want you to led the assault against the BuCUE'S leave the command mobile suit and that identified Gundam to me." said Quatre as he and Sandrock headed towards the two dueling mobile suits.

"Understood Master Quatre." Said Rashid as he led his team against the BuCUES.

Andy and Gai turned towards where the weapon fire was coming from and they saw 41 mobile suits heading towards them. Well actually 1 was heading towards them while the other 40 were going for the BuCUES. The one that was heading towards them looked rather powerful it had a shield on its left side and was holding two wicked looking blades while the other ones looked like they could easily take out Z.A.F.T ginn's.

Gai Seeing the powerful looking mobile suit heading towards him decided to postpone his fight with Andrew and head towards this monster that was coming towards them.

He was soon in striking distance of the mobile suit. Deciding to attack with his bazooka he launched 5 shells at it. Expecting it to block them with its large Shield he was surprised as the mobile suit took all the shell hits. There was a large cloud of smoke from all the hits.

Gai expecting that he won was surprised when the smoke cleared it revealed that the mobile suit was not even scratched he then decided he would try close quarters combat. Drawing one of his beam sabers he charged in.

But before he got a chance to use it the enemy mobile suit removed the arm that had saber with its curved blade. After that happened Gai tried to back away only to have his machines head and left arm taken off. Realizing that he could no longer fight he left the battle area using his booster.

After he was gone Quatre turned his attention to the Andrew. He then launched his shoulder mounted missile at him.

Andrew who was watching the two of them fight was quite amazed at the power of that suit he was even more amazed that the new suit defeated that blue one in quick order. This surprise left him in a daze this would cause him not notice the incoming missiles until it was too late and they had hit his mobile suit costing the two front legs to be too damaged for use.

But even though he could no longer move he returned fire using his backmounted laser weapon.

But the enemy mobile suit easily avoided the attack.

After he had dodged the attacks Quatre used Sandrock's rocket pack and boosted his way over to the fallen mobile suit when he was close he hacked off the backmounted weapon of the mobile suit. After he did that he looked at his escort team and found they had taken care of the BuCUES.

Quatre realize that the battle was theirs and saw no purpose in killing his opponent. So he gave the order that it was time to go.

After they were all gone Andrew Waltfeld exited his badly damaged mobile suit. After he had exited he called for pickup.

After he called for pickup he went back to his mobile suit got his coffee making kit and proceeded to make coffee for himself and his troops. While he was making the coffee he was talking to him self.

"That mobile suit will certainly be a problem."

And with that he proceeded to pour himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere out at sea.

Zechs had just boarded an OZ submarine this would allow him to search for that mobile suit.

He was currently on the submarine's bridge looking at reports on the five unidentified mobile suits at the damage they had done so far.

"These machines are certainly going to be a problem. It might be able to change the future but is that a good thing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the Sea of Japan.

We find several Z.A.F.T submarines being destroyed.

"Is there no one to challenge me and Shelong?" Said Wufei as he destroyed an aquatic mobile suit with his dragon arm.

Soon he was finished. He then received a message that told him to go to Alaska base and destroy the installation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter**

**A day at school and a birthday surprise**


	10. notice

Dear Readers,

This is not a chapter but an update to my current lack of computer access. Recently my computer died - forcing a visit to the repair shop in the hopes of saving it. Until more is known, I will not be able to update any of my stories. This may be a lengthy process depending on the cost of the fix. Until then, goodbye for now.

Zero H Gundam

PS I shall be back.


	11. notice 2

Dear readers this is Zero H Gundam telling you that I am back with some good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm back obviously.

The bad news is that I had to get a new computer meaning I lost all my information on my previous stories all except for two that I had written on paper these two stories I will be continuing while the other two are up for adoption.

As of now Vandread the mobile suit wars is up for adoption contact me if you're interested in continuing.

As well as Naruto fantasy VII is also up for adoption.

The reason why these two are up for adoption is because I lost 2 chapters for the first story and 4 for the last.

But do not fear I shall be continuing the meteors that fell on the cosmic era and Naruto the Gundam container.

I will also be writing a new Vandread ? Gundam crossover so be on the lookout for that.

I'm also putting up my right to Vandread fantasy as I have lost 5 chapters to it. So if you want to continue it contact the original creator and tell them I have given up on it.


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I did not own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed or any of the other shows that I am using.**

**Also vote would any one like to see a fight between Strike and one of the Gundam Wing Gundam's later in the story and if so which one?**

**Also here are the final pairings that will remain through all the stories that are connected with this. Heero x Relena x ? and Kira x Lacus x Meer and Athrun x Cagalli and Duo x Hilde and Wufei x Asugi and Trowa x Sylvia and Quatre x Dorothy and Rey x Meyrin and Murrue x Natarle x ? and Mu x Erica and Shinn x Stellar and Andrew x Aisha and Yazk x Flay**

**Chapter 8**

**A day at school and the warrior of death.**

Relena's limousine soon pulled up to St. Gabriel's Institute. Once in front of the school of Pegan the driver exited the driver seat. After he did that he made his way to the back of the car where he then opened the passenger side rear door.

After he did that he proceeded to help each of the girls exit the limousine. The first one out was Lacus who was then followed by Meer and then finally Relena. After all three of them had exited the car they proceeded up a large set of staircases that would lead them to the front door of the school. While they were proceeding up the stairs Relena called back to her driver who was just about to get back into the limousine.

"Pegan we will need you to pick us up right after school considering we have a party to get ready for."

"Understood Miss Relena." Said Pegan as he got into the limousine and drove off to do some errands for the mistress.

After he was gone the three girls proceeded into the school and then to Relena's classroom. Once in front of her classrooms door Relena told her friends to wade right there while she told the teacher they were there.

After the teacher was told about the two visitors she quickly turned towards the class and said.

"Students today we have two visitors." She then motioned for them to come in.

Lacus and Meer seeing that they were being motioned to come in what in to the room and stood next to Relena.

After they had entered and were standing next to Relena the teacher began to introduce them to the class.

"Students I would like to introduce to you Lacus and Meer Clyne they are here visiting with us today.why don't you say hello girls."she said.

After she said that Lacus and Meer said their hellos.

"Hello my name is Lacus it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Said Lacus as she gave the group of students a bow.

"And my name is Meer and I am also very glad to meet you." Said Meer as she followed her sisters lead and also gave a bow.

After they did that the teacher instructed to take their seats next to their friend and a doy named Heero. The two of them followed Relena as she made her way to her set as soon as she got there she let Lacus and Meer take their sets first.

Soon the three of them were seated it was Relena , Lacus , Heero and Meer. Relena was really glad that Lacus and her sister were seated next to Heero as she could now look his why with out it looking as if she was looking at him.

As for Heero he did not pay any mind to the two lovely young ladies that were sitting next to him he was too busy going over the information he had on them in his head.

_Lacus Clyne,_

_Age 16_

_Blood relations Father Siegel Clyne current status alive and serving as plants supreme chairman. Mother Rachel Clyne current status __deceased died 1 year after Lacus's birth died in blue Cosmos attack at L1 colony. Siblings three one older sister named Heather Clyne current status also deceased died in same blue Cosmos attack as mother next sibling one brother named Nicholas Clyne is triplett to Lacus and Meer current status deceased died in same attack as mother and sister last sibling Triplett sister named Meer Clyne current status alive._

_Hobbies loves to sing and to do the flower arranging._

_Is currently engaged to Athrun Zala._

_Meer Clyne_

_Age 16_

_Blood relations __Father Siegel Clyne current status alive and serving as plants supreme chairman. Mother Rachel Clyne current status __deceased died 1 year after Meer's birth died in blue Cosmos attack at L1 colony. Siblings three one older sister named Heather Clyne current status also deceased died in same blue Cosmos attack as mother next sibling one brother named Nicholas Clyne is triplett to Lacus and Meer current status deceased died in same attack as mother and sister last sibling Triplett sister named Lacus Clyne current status alive._

_Hobbies loves to sing and tea ceremonies._

_Is as currently engaged to Athrun Zala._

After he went throw there info Heero began to observe the surrounding area looking for any possible threats. The reason why he was looking is because if Lacus and Meer are killed the supreme Council will use that as an excuse to attack southern Europe which is greatly influenced by OZ if they were to attack OZ would go on high alert which in turn would make his mission that he will have to do against them much harder. He also knew he would have to put of killing Relena on tell later. But what could not do was put off was taking care of his Gundam he would have to take care of it today.

As Heero was looking for possible trouble and making a plan to get rid of his Gundam elsewhere Zechs busy looking for his Gundam.

Onboard an OZ submarine Zechs talking to one of his subordinates and his team in one of the submarines underwater launching tubs that were used to launch OZ'S underwater mobile suits.

"Alright I what you and your team to be ready to move out when we get to the spot were the Leo and the unknown mobile suit are." Sais Zechs as he left the mobile suit hangar and made his way to the bridge of the submarine.

"Yes sir." Said the soldier to the retreating form of his superior officer after that he turned to look at his team.

"Well you all heard the lieutenant lets get to are mobile suits," said the soldier.

"Yes sir." Said the five other members of his team.

After that the leader of the team led his team over to their mobile suits. When they got to them they all proceeded in to their cockpits were they would all wait for the signal to head out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the submarine Zechs had just arrived.

After he had arrived he proceeded over to the submarines communications officer. Once over by him he proceeded to address the office.

"Petty Officer I want you to contact Black dog and tell them it's time to move out."

"Yes sir Lt. Zechs." Said the officer.

After he said that he then proceeded to contact Black dog.

"This is Red Dog to Black dog it is time to move out."

All he received in a reply were a few beeps over his communications line then it went silent. After he got the message he turned to the lieutenant who was in the captain's chair.

"Lt. Zechs Black dog has just responded they are ready and are moving."

"Good. Helmsman proceeded to our destination." Said Zechs.

"Yes sir." Said the ship's helmsman.

And with that they continued on towards their destination.

Elsewhere in the ocean several eyes flashed red in a dark abyss coming out of the dark abyss were 8 GOOhN's .

Inside the lead one an officer was addressing his team.

"This is junior lieutenant Mack we have just received orders from red dog we are to now proceed with the operation lets move out also remember we attack in 12 hours" He said.

"Yes Sir." Said his team.

And with that they all began to move out their destination a large group of surface ships that was about 12 miles away from them.

After they were gone a pair of green eyes and a black figure appeared in the black abyss behind them.

Inside the black figure.

"This is really weird Z.A.F.T has no forces in this area. So what are those things doing here?" said a young male teenager.

He then continued to watch as they continued on their path.

"At the rate they're going they'll encounter the 5th Atlantic Federation fleet."

As he watched his sensors picked up an OZ submarine about 30 miles away from them. After he picked up the OZ submarine he began to realize that there is something fishy going on so he decided that he would follow the eighth mobile suits and maybe see if he could find out what was going on. And maybe at the same time get some action after all it had been quite some time since he had some fun as the God Of Death.

Back at St. Gabriel's Institute we find one of Relena's friends getting ready to go out and join their schools horsemanship class. As she was getting ready she heard the sound of galloping not too far from her so turning towards where the noise was she saw her new classmate Heero riding on a gray horse this going right past her.

After he was gone she said to herself.

"He's really good."

After that she finished getting ready. One she was finished she proceeded to join her classmates. When she got there she saw that Relena was already on a horse along with Lacus , Meer and a few other students she also heard their teacher say.

"Today class will be working on some of the more advanced skills."

She then heard another one of Relena's friends say.

"Hey where is Heero?" she said.

At hearing this all of the students began to look for him one of them even said.

"I am sure he is around here some were."

At this the girl that just got there said.

"Trusts me Heero dose not need lessons."

After she said that the rest of the class along with the teacher went back to there attention back to their riding lessons while almost everyone. Relena was the only one that could not seem to focus on her lesson as she was too busy thinking about what Heero was up to.

"_What are you doing Heero?"_

While she was thinking about what he was up to Heero had dismounted his horse and climbed up a group of vines and was now in the schools computer room which was unoccupied as there was no computer class today.

He was currently sitting in front of a computer working on several important issues.

"Anti-submarine missiles with a high yield warhead that should be enough to activate the self-destructive they are currently stored at an Eurasian Federation weapons depot at point 3. That's not too far from here. I'll get rid of it before OZ ever gets to it I will destroy it. " He said as he typed at the computer that he had used to hack into the local military network of the Eurasian Federation.

He then backed out of the military network so he can take care of a few more things that did not involve military hardware. Once he was finished with that he began Hacking into the schools computer network Heero began to make a false background for himself so that it looked like everything involving him was not suspicious. Once he had hacked into the school he put in a computer disk into the computer's hard drive this disc would allow him to put all of his information without any problems. Once the disk had made sure he could start his work without any problems he began to type in his information.

"Heero Yuy entrance fees unpaid cleared School boarding fees unpaid cleared bursary funds…cleared financial check on Heero Yuy…. no problem" he said as he typed in all the information.

After that he shut off the computer and left the computer labs and proceeded off of the school grounds to a waiting ambulance. Once there he boarded the ambulance and prepare himself to head to the military facility. Once he was ready he left.

Back at the school the school bell just rang out indicating that the school day was over. In front of the school's large staircase we find Relena's limousine waiting for her. Sitting beside the limousines back passenger-side door is Pegan who is waiting for his mistress.

He soon sees her along with Lacus and Meer and a few of Relena's friends. Soon Relena , Lacus and Meer reached the limousine once there Pegan opened the door and allow them to enter. The first to enter was Lacus who was followed by Meer after her came Relena who was talking to her friends about her party. The three girls were telling her they would be at her party about an hour earlier to help her get ready tomorrow. After they said that Relena climbed into her limousine when she was in Pegan closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. As soon as it was closed Relena waved goodbye to her friends and told Pegan who was now when the driver seat to take them home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Heero he had just arrived at the weapons storage depot where the missiles were when he got there he had decided he would weigh for 12 hours before he would infiltrate. The reason why the facility would be at half watch making it much easier for him to go and acquire the missiles.

12 hours later he broke into the facility without any problems acquired 7 missiles and loaded them onto his ambulance. After he was finished with that he left the facility and proceeded to a deserted warehouse where he would wait until 5:00 tomorrow night to proceed to a local Eurasian Federation naval base that was facing the direction his Gundam was in.

Arriving at the warehouse he decided he would sleep until tomorrow night. And considering tomorrow was Saturday he would not have to worry about school.

Back with Relena earlier in the day.

Relena soon arrived home at her parents mention. After they got there the three girls got out of the limousine and proceeded into the house. Once inside the three girls proceeded up the house large staircase up to Relena's room but before they got too far Relena quickly addressed Pegan who had just entered the house.

"Pegan if it's not too much trouble could you serve us dinner up in my room when it's time?"

"Of course miss Relena." Said Pegan.

After she said that the three girls continued up to Relena's room. Soon they arrived at her room once they proceeded inside. Once inside the three girls notice that Lacus and Meer's bags were in her room one of the maids must've brought them up earlier while the girls were at school. Relena smiled at seeing them because they would not have to get them later and bring them up to her room.

The first things the girls did was set on Relena's bed after they did that Lacus and Meer began to asks Relena why she was looking at Heero in class without making it look like she was looking.

"Relena why were you looking at Heero in class today every 7 minutes or so?" Said Meer.

"I was wondering that to do you possibly some feelings for him?" said Lacus hoping that her friend did because she she really needed somebody.

Relena and hearing what Meer said started to develop a slight blush. But when she heard what Lacus said her face became really red.

"N..oo , noo I do not have feelings for Heero." Said Relena not sounding very convincing.

"Come on Relena just come out and say it you like Heero." Said Meer with a look on her face that said she would not take no for an answer.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Relena I can feel in my heart that he is a very nice boy." Said Lacus also not believing her story.

Relena seeing that her two friends were not going to believe her came out with the truth.

"Alright I do admit that I might have feelings for him but I don't understand how we only met a little while ago so how could I have feelings for him?"

"Relena do you believe in soul mates?" said Lacus.

"Of course I do Lacus you and your sister know I do. Wait a second are you saying that Heero is my soul mate?" said Relena.

"Yes I am tell me Relena how do you feel around Heero?" said Lacus.

"I feel safe that he'll protect me that he will always be there for me."

"Do you feel as though you could spend the rest of your life with him? That you would feel incomplete without him?" said Meer now joining the conversation.

"Yes I feel that I could spend the rest my life with him grow old with him. And I do feel as if a part of me is missing without."

"Then your soul mates Relena." Said both Lacus and Meer together.

"Well that's good but what if he does not feel the same way?"

"I think he feels the same way I'll through class I can feel conflicting emotions in him and they seem to be directed at you. Give it some time and I think he'll come around to you and express his feelings for you." Said Lacus.

"She is right she now I to could feel those conflicting emotions coming from him concerning you. And just like my sister said just give him some time." Said Meer.

"I'll do what you say I'll give him some time." Said Relena.

After that there was a knock at her door and a voice.

"Miss Relena I brought you and your friends your dinners may I please come in."

"Sure come in Pegan." Said Relena.

After she said that Pegan opened the door and brought in their dinner which he placed on a table in Relena's bedroom. After he placed their dinner on the table he left the bedroom. Once he was gone the three girls made their way over to the table where they had dinner. After they were finished eating they place the dishes outside of her bedroom where they would be picked up. Once that was finished the three of them got ready for bed once they were ready the three of them went to bed.

Elsewhere in the ocean there is a large Atlantic Federation fleet. Little does this fleet now that they are being followed by a group of OZ special forces soldiers.

"Is everyone ready?" said Lt. Mack to the pilots of the 7 GOOhN's

"Yes sir." Said the other pilots.

"Good now lets attack them." Said the Lt.

After he said that all of the mobile suits in his team along with him launched a volley of missiles from their mobile suits at the Atlantic Federation fleet.

On the surface all was quiet the 40 ships of the Atlantic Federation 7 attack fleet. On board the capital ship the find several soldiers on the bridge. It was currently half watch. One of the soldiers was smoking a cigarette while at the helm. While another one occasionally look at the radar and sonar.

"Sure is quiet." Said the helmsman.

"Yeah you said it. There's not a single thing on my sensors." Said the radar and sonar operator.

"I wish some….." tried to say the helmsman but was cut off as their ship was bombarded by a barrage of missiles.

After that all hell broke loose on the surface.

In the first volley of missiles 7 destroyers were sent to the bottom of the ocean. Then before anyone had a chance to find out what was going on there was yet in other one this one took out 3 more destroyers damaged one heavy cruiser.

Back on the flagship of the fleet the admiral of the fleet arrived on the bridge.

"Give me a status report. Who is attacking us?" He said even though he already had a pretty good idea

"Sir we are being attacked by 8 Z.A.F.T underwater mobile suits." Said the new radar operator taking place of the now dead one who had died in the first attack.

"Z.A.F.T I know it return fire." Said the admiral.

But their actions were to late as the Z.A.F.T mobile suits broke the surface of the ocean and attack the ships on the surface.

Two of the mobile suits jumped out of the water and landed on top of a aircraft carrier where they began to attack several of the other ships.

The OZ soldiers in Z.A.F.T mobile suits were very pleased with their progress they had taken out 15 of the enemy ship so far.

They were about to attack more of the ships when 3 ships that were behind the main battle group of were sliced in half causing massive explosions. Turning towards where the explosions came from they saw even more Atlantic Federation ships being sliced in half.

Lt Mack seeing that ordered that three of his mobile suits check out what was doing that.

When the suits got to were some of the ships that were destroyed they were sliced in half by whatever had destroyed the ships.

Lt Mack witnessing that ordered all of his mobile suits to kill what ever it is that destroyed their comrades.

There were a bunch of Rogers from the rest of the pilots as they all prepared to attack what ever destroyed their team members. But before they could do anything a shield popped out of the water near where the carrier was that was carrying Mack the shield was black and had an energy blade in front of it along with what appeared to be two steal pieces attached on either side of the shield. The shield crashed into his mobile suit and began to spin around eventually running through his mobile suit killing him and destroying his mobile suit.

Then coming out the water right were the shield came from came a mobile suit. The mobile suit had white legs with white arms its torso area was black along with its shoulders which were skirted by yellow trim. In the mobile suits hands was a wicked looking scythe energy blade.

After the mobile suit came out of the water it opened fire with its head mounted Vulcans and shoulder mounted cannons on two of the OZ mobile suits destroying the mobile suits in killing the pilot's. It then jumped off the carriers deck and in a flip any air over in other one of the Oz mobile suits while doing that it took a slash with the energy weapon right through the mobile suits cockpit destroying the suit and killing the pilot it then landed on a deck of a Atlantic Federation destroyer.

The last of the Oz mobile suit seeing their comrades and Commander killed charged at the enemy mobile suit which any and proved to be a great mistake as they were now I'll bunched up together right in front of it.

Since they were bunched up the black mobile suit took his energy weapon and sliced all of the enemy mobile suits through their midsection there were a series of explosions as the mobile suits were destroyed.

After they were finished the black mobile suit started to attack the rest of the fleet he destroyed all of the ships except for a loan carrier that was trying to escape jetting over to the carrier he sliced the carrier through the bridge with his energy weapon than from behind him a chopper launched using the shield which he had retrieved while taking care of the other ships he'd watched it from his left on at the chopper the shield collided with the chopper which of course destroyed the chopper and killed whoever was on board. He also would not have to worry about radio transmissions due to the fact that the N-Jammers were blocking the transmissions pretty good.

Once that was finished the mobile suit stood on board the sinking carrier. In the darkness of the night surrounded by a sea of fire if one were as to look at it from a distance it would look like a sunrise.

Inside the mobile suit the pilot was saying.

"You'll all die any one that sees me has got a date with their maker."

After he said that the pilot guided his mobile suit to head into the fiery water. Once in the water he headed straight towards where the OZ submarine was. But it would take him awhile to reach the submarine had a four hour head start ahead of him. Now normally for most mobile suits they would have returned to a base to recharge but not this one as it was equipped with a nuclear reactor. Now that would be normally not possible but this mobile suit carred a neutron blocker which allowed his nuclear reactor function. So with an unlimited supply of energy this mobile suit could continue chasing after the submarine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

On for the OZ submarine lieutenant Zechs who was on the bridge was addressed by his radar and sonar operator.

"Lt. Zechs the Atlantic Federation fleet has been completely wiped out. But it also appears that the mobile suits we sent to attack were also completely wiped out as well." Said the as he looked at his long-range sonar that show the destruction of the Atlantic Federation fleet as well as the destruction of the OZ mobile suits.

"What they were destroyed by who?" said Zechs.

"I do not know sir but I do know it was not because of the Atlantic Federation fleet and there were no Z.A.F.T units in the area." Said the operator.

"Which means we have an unidentified enemy in the area put all our mobile suits on alert I want them prepared to launch at any moment." Said Zechs.

There are a bunch of yes sir that came from the rest of the bridge crew as they went about giving out the orders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**End of the chapter.**

**Next chapter/ the faulty perfect soldier.**

**Well here's the next chapter to this story. Please remember to review but remember no bad flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own** **Gundam Wing or Seed or Destiny or Gundam 0083 or Zeta or Robotech or Gundam Astray/ the original mobile suit Gundam they are all copyrighted by their respective company or companies. I do not claim to own them so you can't sue me and even if you did you lose more money than you would get.**

**Chapter 9**

**The faulty perfect soldier.**

It was 8 a.m. Saturday morning when Relena , Lacus and Meer were awoken by Relena's alarm clock the reason why they woke up this early was because they had to get ready for Relena's party today which would start at one o'clock.

After the three of them were woken and said they're good morning pleasantries they've proceeded to get themselves ready. Making their way to Relena's private hot springs bath once there are three of them get out of there night clothing and proceed into the hot steamy water.

Once inside the hot water the three girls began to wash up while they were doing that Lacus struck up a conversation.

"So Relena are you looking forward to your party today?" She said as she

"Yes I am Lacus." Said Relena as she washed her left arm.

"That's good by the way sis and I have a gift for you we would like you to open it after we get out of the bath." Said Meer as she started to wash her hair.

"Sure." Said Relena.

And with that the three of them finished washing up. After they were done they left the bath and then proceeded to dry off and was they were dry they went into Relena's bedroom where they all got dressed.

When they were finished dressing Relena was wearing a blue dress(Note same as the one worn at her birthday). Lacus a pink dress very similar to the one Relena had on. Meer was wearing a dress that was similar to Lacus it was pink except on the bottom which was trimmed in white.

After they were dressed Lacus made her way over to her and her sister shared suitcase where she opened the suitcase and brought out a small wrapped box. Lacus then give the box to Relena unwrapped the gift underneath the wrapping paper was a little velvet covered box she then opened in the little velvet covered box.

After she opened it Relena were shocked at what she saw in it. Inside the box was a beautiful heart shaped locket. Taking the locket out of box after it was out of the box she opened the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of all three of them when they were 7 years old. As she looked at the locket she realized that it was a very expensive locket realizing that she voiced her opinion.

"Lacus and Meer this gift is far too expensive I cannot except this."

"Who cares if it is too expensive." Said Lacus as she reached into her pink dress and brought out a similarly Lockett. As she was doing that her sister was mimicking her actions and also bringing out a locket from underneath her pink dress which is also identical to the other two.

"As you can see Relena we also have locket's and they match your own. The reason why we gave you this locket is it will represent our dear friendship." Said Meer.

"No you are wrong my sister this locket will not represent our friendship but a bond far stronger than that a bond that makes us like sisters Relena. This locket represents that we think of you not just has a friend but also as our sister." Said Lacus.

After hearing that Relean once again looked at her locket as she did it brought a few tears of joy to Relena's eyes as she remembered their childhood. And how they had almost immediately became fast friends and how over the years their friendship grew to as what Lacus said became a sisterly bond that she too felt they had. She soon however dried off the tears. After she did that she thanked her friends for the beautiful gift.

"Lacus and Meer thank you both for the lovely gift I will treasure it always as a reminder of our sisterly bond and how precious it is." She said as she walked up to both girls were standing next to each other and hugged both of them as she was hugging them tears once again came to her eyes.

"You're welcome." Said Meer as she returned the hug with a few tears also coming out of her eyes.

"Yes dear sister you're welcome." Said Lacus who also had a few tears in her eyes.

After five minutes the three of them are finished. After they were finished they went downstairs to have breakfast with Relena's parents. When they arrived at the dining room Relena's parents were already there discussing something in very low whispers. The three girls seeing them said good morning.

"Good morning mom and dad." Said Relena as she took her seat at the table.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dorlen." Said Lacus and Meer together as they are also took their seats.

Three girls saying they're good morning brought the two adults out of their conversation. Once out of their conversation they also said to morning.

"Good morning girls." Said Mr. Dorlen as he leaned over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek or what looked like a kiss from a distance what is actually doing was whispering something to her.

"_Will discuss this information later with Lord Uzumi_." He said in a low whisper.

His wife didn't say anything but just slightly tilted her head to indicate that she understood. After she did that she addressed the girls.

"Yes good morning how did the three of you sleep last night?" Said Mrs. Dorlen.

"We slept fine right?" Said Relena.

"Yes we did." Said Lacus as Meer shook her head indicating that she also slept well.

"Well that's good." Said Mr. Dorlen.

After that their food was brought in. Once it was brought in the group started eating and started to chat about the weather and other things not related to war.

After they were finished eating the girls went back out to Relena's bedroom where Lacus and Meer started to pack for their return trip. The reason why they were is because they would have to leave straight after the party and get back home for a very important concert.

After they were finished packing the three of them sat down at a table that was in Relena's room where they just started to talk using this to pass time until the party.

A few hours later the party started.

Relena was now downstairs along with the sisters greeting her guests at the front door of the mansion.

While she was greeting them she was looking for one guest in particular that guest was one Heero Yuy. Even though Relena knew that he had ripped up his invitation she was still hoping that he would show up.

12 minutes later all of the guests had arrived except Heero seeing that he wasn't coming Relena feeling sad finally left the front door area where she had been waiting and headed out to the backyard where the party was being held.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As that was going on elsewhere we find Heero driving the ambulance he had stolen he had just left in the abandoned warehouse and was now making his way along the highway towards the military base by the ocean.

As he was driving along the highway he failed to notice that one of his classmates was driving the on the other side of the highway on a motorcycle he was on his way to Relena's party the reason why Heero failed to notice is because he was to focus upon his task at hand.

But that did not mean that he was not notice by his classmate. After he was noticed by his classmate his classmate stopped his motorcycle turned towards the ambulance that was still going down the highway and Said.

"Is that Heero? No it couldn't be." After he said that he started up his motorcycle and continued towards the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Wall that was taking place on land out at sea the OZ submersible had arrived at where the unidentified mobile suit had crashed. After they had arrived Zechs issued orders to the mobile suit team that would be going out to do the scouting.

"This is Zechs to all mobile suit teams the time has come to commence operations. But remember to act with caution as there could be an unidentified enemy in the area."

After he said that there were a bunch of Rogers from the mobile suit team as they all got ready to launch. Five minutes later they were ready as the submarine had just finished flooding the area where their mobile suits were kept once it was finished flooding the submarine opened its front sections allowing the six man mobile suit team to launch.

The mobile suit team consisted of 4 cancers and 2 Pisces. After they had cleared the submarine area they headed off the porch where they believed the enemy mobile suit was.

Elsewhere in the shadows of a large rock formation we find Deathscythe inside the cockpit of the mobile suit we find Duo who is watching the spectacle.

"What are they up to?" he said to himself as he continued to watch.

He soon notice them beginning to go into a search pattern this told him that they were searching for something.

"It seems they are doing a search pattern which means they're looking for something which also means I can't let them have what ever it is they're looking for."

After he said that he camouflaged his mobile suit and headed off towards where the search pattern was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

As that was going on back at Relena's party Relena who had earlier come outside and join the party and then had to go back in for a while had just come out again when she noticed that her father and mother were talking in very hushed voices.

She didn't pick up much of the conversation except for.

"Do you really have to go?" She heard her mother say to her father.

"I am afraid I have to this is a very important meeting with members of the Atlantic Federation the Eurasian Federation and OZ about five objects that have fallen to Earth 4 a few weeks ago and one a few days ago I have to convince them that these objects were not man-made and that they were just meteors." Said her father who she noticed was holding something in his hands.

"But it is Relena's party can't you stay just a little longer?" Asked her mother.

"Now I'm afraid that." He replied as he turned around and noticed that his daughter was on the staircase just behind him.

But before he could say something to her a radio that was set out at the party came on with the news. Hearing that the news was coming on everyone turned towards the radio so they could listen in batter.

"Now for your local news report sources have told us that several meteors that have fallen onto Earth were not manned objects as previous believed."

And with that the report came to an end. Once it came to an end Relena's father turned away from the radio and then addressed his daughter.

"I am very sorry Relena that I have to go." He said as he approached the stairs.

"That is okay father I understand how important your work is." She said as her father reached the staircase and leaned forward to kiss his daughter on her cheek.

But as he leaned forward several papers fell out of the large envelope that he was carrying the papers fell right onto the ground.

Seeing that Relena quickly made her way down the stairs and began to help her father to pick up the papers while she was doing that she noticed that two of the papers were photos looking at the photos she noticed that they looked like meteors falling through the atmosphere.

Seeing those photos made her remember her trip through the atmosphere when she saw something very similar to this. It was then that she realize that these photos were of those meteors that the radio report said were nothing.

She realized that it was a lie. She knew differently she knew that those objects were manned considering she met someone from one of them Heero Yuy.

But she did not have time to think anymore about it as her father had snatched up the pictures and put them back in the envelope along with the other paper.

After her father did that he left the party and made his way towards his private limousine that would take them to a local airport where he would catch a flight to Washington, DC for an important meeting.

After he was gone Relena went back to contemplating the photos or more specifically Heero Yuy who she now suspected came from one of the L colony groups. And thinking of that she remarked herself.

"Could Heero be a Little Princess."

After she said that she made her way into the party where she had a good time or at least try to as she continued to think about her warrior from the shooting star.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

While Relena was contemplating where Heero came from up in space the Archangel was approaching Earth it was quite a bit behind schedule as it had been stopped at a Eurasian Federation port.

As it was approaching Earth it ran into an OZ fleet that consisted of 4 Kai class Salamis cruisers 1 Magellan battleship and to Alexandria class heavy cruisers the Alexandria and Alexander.

As the fleet approached the Archangel they contacted her.

"This is the third OZ fleet you are approaching OZ restricted area you are to turn back." Said the captain of the Alexandria.

"This is the Archangel captian Murrue Ramius speaking we know we are in restricted territory but we must continue forward as to go back would cause us to run into a Z.A.F.T pursuit fleet." Said Murrue.

"Be that as it may we cannot allow you to go forward please turn back and if you do not comply we would be forced to use force against you." Replied the Alexandria Captain.

"Please allow us to pass we do not wish to fight we just wish to get to Earth in the most expedient way possible. What we are carrying is vital to the war effort." Said Murrue.

"Is that your final answer?" Questioned the captain of the Alexandria.

"No I just want you to see why we have to get through."

"That is your final answer while then Captain prepare yourself for battle."

"Wait…." Said Murrue but it was to late as the captain of the Alexandria cut transmissions with them.

After the transmissions were cut Murrue then heard her radar operator tell her.

"Captain the OZ fleet is launching their mobile suits."

At hearing this Murrue reluctantly gave the order for them to launch their own defense force. But she also had some rules for their defenders.

"Natarle order Commander Lu Flagu and Kira to launch tell them to disable the enemy mobile suits not destroy them we do not want to make OZ an enemy."

"Roger that Captain." Said Natarle.

After she said that she then gave the orders to Kira and Mu.

Down in the launch bay of the Archangel

Kira who was in the strike and Mu who was in the Möbius zero got there are orders to launch.

After they received the orders Mu made his way to the launching capital once there he launched into space. After he had launched Kira brought the strike over to the catapult once there it received its strike pack.

The strike pack it would be using was the Aile Strike Pack. After he had it attached to the strike Kira launched into space following Mu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

After both pilots launched they took their position in front of the Archangel.

In front of them were 25 Space Leo's. The space Leo's were approaching them in groups of 3 or 4. As they approached Mu headed off to engage them with the strike following suit.

Soon the two of them had engaged the OZ mobile suits.

Kira was using his mobile suits beam rifle to take out the arms or heads of the Leo's all while it trying to avoid the cockpits.

In its first three attacks he managed to shoot three Leo's on one Leo in the head taking it out of the fight another he managed to take out the arm that was carrying a Leo machine gun and on the other one he completely destroy the weapon.

While he was doing that Mu had a group of 10 Leo surrounded with his gun barrels once he had them surrounded he opened fire his attacks hit engines weapons and the heads of the Leo's effectively disabling them and leaving the pilots unharmed.

Back with Kira he had discarded his beam rifle and brought out his beam saber he was now engaging a group of 7 Leo's in close quarters combat. In his first series of attacks he removed several Leo's right arms that were carrying weapons. He then rammed his beam saber through several Leo's main cameras effectively taking them out of the fight. And on the last one he removed the whole right side in a curving arc leading the cockpit unharmed but removing the head and the entire right arm.

While Kira was finishing up the last of his opponents Mu was doing the same yet target in the last five Leo's and was now picking them off from all over. His attacks were precise as he targeted engines and heads as usual. Soon he had taken out the remaining five.

After that the two of them returned to the Archangel to provide cover.

While its defenders were taking care of the Leo's the Archangel was using its weapons to target ships engines and weapons systems.

In its first attacks with its Gottfried's it struck the engines of the four Salamis class cruisers taking them out of the fight. It then aimed the its twin Valiuns at the Magellan class battleship. After the target was locked and they opened fire taking out the Magellan's weapons. After that the Archangel was faced with the two Alexandria class ships. Which has started to open fire with their main beam weapons.

Their first volley of shots had struck the Archangel on the port side destroying one of the Valiuns and some of the missile launchers.

The Archangel after suffering that attack activated the lowingrins. After they were activated they were fired at the engines of both Alexandria class ships effectively destroying the engines leaving both of the ships floating in space.

After that the ship along with its two escorts left the battle area and headed deeper into OZ space. Leaving their enemies trying to contact home base their fortress barge but could not do to the N-Jammers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

20 minutes after the Archangel had departed the OZ fleet was completely annihilated by laser and missile fire courtesy of Z.A.F.T'S pursuing fleet once they cleaned out the fleet they continued pursuing after the Archangel. This attack would go unknown as the fleet had still not contacted fortress barge

In this fleet were three Naskus and 2 Laurasia ships. On board the ships were the GAT'S that they had stolen.

On board the flagship of the small pursuing fleet we find a young teenage boy in named Athrun Zala who is currently thinking about a birthday party that he should have been at. While he was thinking about that he was walking around his room as he was walking he noticed a picture on a shelf the was in his room heading up to the picture and taking hold of it he began to look at it as he was looking at it tears came into his eyes.

The photo was of his father his mother his sister and him just before his father had kicked his sister out of the family for joining up with OZ.

As he looked at the photo he said.

"I really miss you Sis I hope you're doing okay?".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Back down on earth the OZ undersea search had turned up the unidentified mobile suit. After they found it the stakes underwater mobile suit surrounded it after they did that prepared to attach cables to it when out of nowhere came a bright flash of light appeared in between all of them.

This light blinded all of the OZ mobile suit pilots temporarily. While they were temporarily blind a mobile suit landed in between them right where the flare had gone off. Once they had touched the ground it launched an attack.

As he attacked one of the pilot screamed out.

"It is the enemy the enemy is here."

His shouting was soon cut short as the enemy mobile suit sliced through his Pisces.

After the shout and the destruction of the Pisces the other mobile suits launched their torpedoes at the enemy mobile suit only to have it dodge them.

After he had dodged the attacks Duo moved in on two more Pisces that were bunched up together using his energy weapon sliced right through them destroying them both. After their destruction he charged the last Pisces and sliced it right down the center.

After the instruction of the last Pisces both cancers came side-by-side each other and launched a volley of torpedoes straight at him the torpedoes impacted the mobile suit obscuring it from view after it became clear again to see the cancers noticed that the enemy mobile suit was gone the two pilots started to look around for it but it was too late as what appeared to be a large beam blade came through the center of one of the cancers while the last one was sliced through the center both mobile suits that exploded.

After they exploded Duo approached the object that they were trying to get. When he saw the object he was shocked.

"Hey this mobile suit looks just like my Gundam." He said as he continued to approach as he continued to approach the mobile suits started to make an alarm sound and light started the flash all over it seeing this Duo knew immediately what was going to half.

"It is going to self detonate. I have to stop it."

After he said that he scanned the mobile suit and found where the self detonation device was after he found it he used his energy weapon to disable it after he had disable it he picked up the mobile suit and headed off towards his new objective a military base in Spain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Elsewhere Zechs had just received word of the distraction of his team. But before he could contemplated any more the radio operator came up to him and delivered a message after he received the message Zechs read through it after he finished reading it he told his navigator and helmsman to take this up to the surface in one hour he was going to be picked up by his private aircraft and taken to a military base in Italy to take part in a ceremony at the recommissioning of a base called Corsica. (note It is also where he will pick up everyone's favorite mobile suit Tallgeese.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Elsewhere up on dry land Relena's birthday party had moved inside where Relena was now getting ready to blow out her birthday cake.

Relena was currently sitting down looking at the cake deep in thought and she wasn't thinking about what to wish for she was thinking about Heero Yuy and what he was doing on earth.

But her thinking was soon cut short as one of her friends placed their hand on her shoulder and jostled her out of her thoughts.

"Come on Relena blow out the candles."

"What.." said Relena.

"The candles on your birthday cake silly." Said another friend.

After a friend said that Relena finally remembered what she was doing. After she remembered she prepared to blow them out when another one of her friends came in to where the cake was being blown out.

As the friend arrived he said.

"Good I have not missed the main event." After he said that he started to look around for Heero after he did not see him he said.

"Heero isn't here I guess it was him I saw on the road.'

Relena at hearing that stood up and asked him where he saw Heero.

"You saw Heero where did you see him?"

"I saw him on my way here but the weird thing is he was driving an ambulance must have been someone else." Said the boy.

At hearing what he said Relena immediately knew that it was Heero. After she knew that she asked the boy which way that ambulance was going.

The boy quickly told her where it was heading. When she found out Relena prepared to make her way out of the party but before she did though she had to tell her friends that wanted to come that they couldn't she told them that she would be back soon.

After she said that she made her way out of the party grabbing her driver as she went. Once outside she made her way to her limousine once there she made her way inside to the rear passenger seat. While her driver died in the driver side. Once they were both ready they prepare to leave only to have the two back door is opened by Lacus and Meer who had earlier come out and placed their suitcases in the trunk of a limousine so when the party was finished they could leave.

They had just left a limousine when they notice their friend rushing to it and getting inside thinking that something was wrong they decided to join her.

Once they were inside the limousine Relena tried to tell them that they had to leave but her friends responded by telling her that they felt that they had to be there.

After about 10 minutes of arguing Relena gave up and told her driver to head towards where she believed Heero was.

The driver said sure thing as he drove out of Relena's driveway and headed towards the local military base which was 20 minutes away.

Little did they know that they were being followed by a blue van and red van.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

20 minutes later the limousine arrived at a bluff that overlooked the military base. After it arrived Relena got out of the car and headed over to the edge of a bluff when she got there explosions started to occur in the base.

After see saw the explosions she got back into her limousine and told the driver to head down to the base. Pagen did protest but eventually Relena swayed his decision. After that he took the limousine down to the military base. As they went to the base they still did not notice the two vans following them.

At the military base explosions went off and alarms went off as it fell under attack. On the base soldiers ran around trying to figure out what was happening.

Inside the base's command facility in the manger in charge of the base was asking what was going on.

"What is happening. Is Z.A.F.T attacking?"

One of his subordinates said said.

"No we would've picked up their forces."

"Well then what is going on what is with all the explosions?"

"We don't know yet sir were still trying to find out what's going." Said the subordinate to the major.

While that was going on elsewhere on the base two soldiers were looking at some of the areas that were on fire when they caught sight of an ambulance seeing it they called out to it.

"Hey meds move you butts and hurry up." Said one of the soldiers.

But as they got closer they notice that there was no one in the ambulance seeing that one of them shouted.

"Hey where did they go?"

While that was going on elsewhere on the base Heero was using the element of surprise to get his torpedoes over to where he could launch them.

While that was going on approaching the base and a small raft we find Duo he had decided he would scat out the base before he would attack he also decided to leave his Gundam along with the other one that he found behind a wall he scouted the base. He had also made sure that his Gundam would come 10 minutes after he scouted out the base.

While those two were doing that Relena had finally arrived at the base after she instructed her driver to hide the limousine said no one could find it she exited it when she exited it she made her way towards where she believed Heero might be and don't ask her why because all she was going on was a feeling.

Following behind her work Lacus and Meer who decided they could not let their friend go by herself.

Since Relena was so focused on what she had to do and Lacus and her sister were so focused on her they fail to notice the two vans had come up to where they entered the base and had come to a stop.

Once they had come to a stop a total of 16 men exited each one of them was armed with a sub machine gun once they exited their vehicles the leader of the group address the other men.

"Alright everyone you know why were here right?"

"Yes were here to take care of three monsters" said one of men.

"That's right we're here to take care of three monsters now come on let's go and get them." Said the leader

"Yeah for the safety of our blue and pure world." Said the other man altogether.

After that the 16 men followed the three girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Back with Heero he had just gotten the torpedoes to the dock area after he got them there he set the target area where he knew his mobile seat was after he headed off towards a crane that would allow him to place the torpedoes above the water right where he wanted them when out of nowhere a voice called out to him.

"Heero it is you." Said the voice.

Heero at hearing the voice immediately knew who it belonged to. Stopping himself from heading towards the crane which was all part of a submarine he turns around to look at the person.

When he turned he saw that he was right about the voice it was Relena. Heero wasn't too surprised that seeing her there somehow he knew that she would show up. He was about to address her when he caught two more people behind her and these two people that surprised right behind her work Lacus and Meer. He could understand Relena being there but not those two. He however couldn't contemplate that much further as Relena once again addressed him.

"Heero what are you doing here?" she said after she said that she caught sight of the torpedoes that from what she could tell looked to be ready for use.

"No Heero don't do it." She said after she saw them.

"Relena I…" he tried to say but was cut off by her.

"Heero what ever those torpedoes are for please don't use them they could hurt somebody please I don't watch you hurt anybody. Please talk to me what's going on?" She said as she approached him.

"Relena please try…" he tried to say something to her but stopped when he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to eliminate her. Despite the fact there are witnesses.

After he realized that he pulled out his gun and pointed straight at her.

"You're in way over your head." He said in a firm voice that betray no wavering in what he's about to do but if you were to look at his eyes you could tell there was much conflict.

After he said that he was about to pull the trigger when Lacus addressed him.

"Mr. Yuy I can't even begin to understand why you're doing this but I can tell that you really don't want to hurt her. So just put the gun down and come with us." She said in her caring voice.

"I have to do this she knows far too much for her own good." He said as his finger continued to tighten on his guns trigger.

"Hasn't there been enough bloodshed so far today?" This was said by Meer who said it in a very caring voice.

"The bloodshed was necessary for what I had to accomplish there just casualties of war." He responded as more conflict played in his eyes at their words.

"Bloodshed is never necessary." Said Lacus in a pleading voice.

"That is enough." Shouted Heero as their words were starting to really affect him and his training and what he believed to be right and wrong.

"He's right that is enough." Said a new voice.

At hearing that voice the four of them turned towards where it came from and what they saw when they when reached the area shocked them or at least the three girls.

Standing by some crates were 16 men.

"Who are you people?" Said Relena.

"Were just your friendly neighborhood monster exterminators come on boys let's get them." Said a man obviously their leader as he brought out his gun with his man following suit.

At seeing what they were doing the four of them realized that these people were a part of blue Cosmos.

At realizing that Heero did something that surprised himself he ran towards the three girls and push them behind several steel crates that were just behind them.

Just as he did that the blue Cosmos agents opened fire.

From behind the crates the three girls who were shocked by the action Heero had taken came out of their shot at the bullets started to go over their heads.

After they came out of their shock they notice that Heero was firing back at the blue Cosmos agents from the same crates he had pushed them behind.

The three girls and say anything as they did not want to distract Heero as he was shooting.

Heero had already taken out 3 of the blue Cosmos agents before they could hide behind crates themselves very.

As that was going on Duo had arrived shore after he was on shore he heard gunfire decided to go check it out he followed that the noises.

When he got towards where it was happening he noticed four teenagers trapped behind some crates shooting at a group of 12 adults. Deciding to get a closer look he skillfully moved closer.

As he moved closer he noticed that two of four teenagers were girls and had pink hair once he saw the pink hair he realized who they were and who they were fighting with.

"Hey those two with pink hair are Lacus and Meer which means the ones shooting at them are blue Cosmos."

After he said that he ducked behind some crates and brought and waited for the right opportunity to strike.

Back with Heero.

He was making quite the dent in the blue Cosmos agents so far he had taken out 10 of them leaving 6.

As he was firing he did not notice that one of them had slipped away and was now making his way around to the other side so he could shoot them from behind from on top of a crate that was overlooking their position.

As Heero to care what he believed to be the last blue Cosmos agent he started to turn towards the girls as he was turning he noticed something to his left focusing on it he found that it was a blue Cosmos agent and he was aiming his gun straight at and on expecting Relena Heero didn't have time to think he just reacted running forward towards Relena he dived in front of her just as the blue Cosmos agent pulled the trigger.

The bullet raced towards Relena but never struck her as Heero had shielded her from it. The bullet pierced his upper torso. After the bullet had impacted him Heero maintained the shielding position even as he was coughing up blood.

The blue Cosmos agent at seeing that action prepared to far again only to be killed by a bullet coming out of nowhere.

Duo who was still hiding watched as all that transpired. He then watched as the agent prepared to fire again not letting that happen Duo brought out his own gun and opened fire aiming directly for the agents head the bullet went right through the skull causing a bloody mess.

After he did that Duo made his way over towards where a crying girl Was weeping over a barely conscious young man as he approached them still unnoticed he could hear the young man mumble stuff.

"I have to wash those torpedoes I have to complete my mission all I have to do is press the button"

Duo at hearing this was curious as to what he meant and made his way over towards the torpedoes.

Once over there he accessed the navigational system and check to see where these torpedoes were going he was shocked to find out that they were going exactly where he got that other Gundam from. Once he found that out he realized that the boy who was mumbling that stuff was the mobile suit pilot.

Deciding to find out what was going on Duo decided to follow this young man and find out who he was but before that he pressed a button on a watch that he was wearing this button sent a signal to his mobile suit to tell it to head to a certain area and wait for pickup.

After he did that Duo went into the shadows and watched what as the three young girls listed Heero off the ground and ran out of the base towards a hidden limousine. From there he began to make out what they were saying before they entered the limousine from what he could tell they were going to take them to an airport and from there to north Africa where he would be treated by Z.A.F.T doctors.

After he realized that Duo knew he was going to Africa.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,**

**Next chapter the land of the Desert Tiger.**

**Preview of next chapter**

"**Howard I want you to pick up my mobile suit at these coordinates," said Duo through a communication device he had with him.**

"**Tallgeese I believe that is what they called it."**

"**Miss Po is very good to see you." Said Relena.**

**Well here's the next chapter I hope you all like it and remember to read and review and remember all flames will be ignored.**


	14. Bio 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's or books or comic or anything else doing with that series or Robotech or any of the other shows I'm using.**

**Character bio 2.**

**Aisha Teken.**

**Age 25.**

**Country of origin Plant December.**

**Genetic background enhanced human second-generation.**

**Family deceased killed by blue Cosmos.**

**Currently romantically involved with Andrew WaltField.**

**Status in the Z.A.F.T military.**

**Mobile suit LuGou.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**Howard Simmons.**

**Age 50.**

**Country of origin ORB**

**Genetic background natural.**

**Family wife dead one daughter named Erica Simmons.**

**Currently single.**

**Stats retired from Morganrate as head mechanic and researcher and now owns his own private mechanic shop which floats out at sea just outside of ORB.**

**Mobile suit none.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,**

**Erica Simmons.**

**Age 23.**

**Country of origin ORB**

**Genetic background enhanced human first generation.**

**Family mother dead father Howard Simmons.**

**Currently single.**

**Status chef or all Morganrate.**

**Mobile suit none.**

**End of this character bio.**


	15. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's I am using or the books or the comic or Mega or Robotech or any of the other shows that I'll use

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's I am using or the books or the comic or Mega or Robotech or any of the other shows that I'll use.**

**Note Lacus and Meers Father will not be killed and will continue to be the leader of the plants the same goes for Cagalli's father and Quatre's father well eventually become the leaders of the L colony clusters. And Sanc Kingdom is an island nation now just like Orb and is stationed in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere between Iceland and Britain. These changes will play key role later on. Also the Zero system well not exist instead both Heero and Zechs will have Seed mode. Also some other stuff is changed but it won't go into detail yet. **

**Chapter 10**

**The land of the Desert Tiger.**

Out in the desert at a Z.A.F.T airport we find Andrew WaltField and his girlfriend Aisha both were currently on the airport tarmac waiting for a plane to arrive the reason why they were waiting is because on this plane are three very important young lady's Lacus and Meer and their friend Relena.

With the two of them are a pair of Medics the reason why they were there is because they heard that the girls were bringing an injured coordinator that needed medical attention so they would take care of his wounds until they got to the hospital where the doctors would take over.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait Andy?" Questioned his girlfriend.

"Not much longer they should be here soon. I can hear the plane now." Said Andrew.

And as if responding to what he said an airplane came out from behind some clouds and headed towards the runway.

"Looks like I was right there here." Said Andrew as he saw the plane as it started to land.

Soon the plane was in front of the group and once it was the plane's hatch opened up once it was opened to ground personnel pushed a staircase up to it.

As soon as it was in place and was firmly secured three girls came out of the plane and made there way down the stairs they were followed by two Z.A.F.T solders that were holding a stretcher which had a boy on it that looked no older then 15 or 16.

"Hello Commander WaltField and Lt Aisha think you for coming out here to meet us and for having the medics we asked for." Said Lacus.

"Not a problem now let's get this kid to the hospital." Said Andrew as he motioned for the two soldiers ever carrying the stretcher to place the young man in an ambulance that was near them.

After they put the stretcher in the ambulance medics also got in and then the ambulance went off towards the Z.A.F.T military hospital that was in Banadiya after the ambulance was gone Andrew addressed the three young ladies who he could tell were worried.

"Don't worry you three he's in good hands we have a visiting doctor here from Orb and she specializes in cordinater's and if you want we can head right over there to?" He said

This alleviated some of their worry as Orb was well known for its high level technology and doctors.

"Who is the doctor visiting from Orb?" Said Relena curious as to find out who the doctor was that came from her friend Cagalli's country.

"Her name is Sally Po Kisaka." Said Aisha.

At a hearing this Relena became quite happy as she personally knew that Dr. and that she was a very honorable woman and had no prejudices against people despite if they were enhanced or not.

"So shall we get going I assume you want to get to the hospital as soon as possible to see if your friend's all right? And don't worry about your luggage Meer and Lacus it will be loaded on to the solar star wall were doing this." Said Andrew as he headed towards limousine and motioned for them to follow.

"Think you Commander WaltField." Said Meer as her sister and her were wondering who was going to take care of their luggage and loaded up on the shuttle so after they were done visiting their friend they could go back to the plants like they had planned.

After she said that the three girls and Aisha got on board the limousine and were carted away to the hospital with a military escort leading them.

After they were gone inside the plane that brought them there a hatch opened in the rear of the plane where the stewardess would be seated and where the food was. The hatch slowly opened and a pair of eyes peaked out once the person who the pair of eyes belong to ensure it was safe the person open the hatch and stepped into the plane but before he close the hatch behind he brought out a small duffel bag and then closed it.

"Man that was one bumpy flight. But was I lucky they didn't see me when I boarded back at the Ambassador airport. But then again the god of death has only been seen when he wanted to be seen." Said Duo as he made his way towards the front of the plane and the hatch that led to the outside world as he made his way there he opened the duffel bag and brought out a stolen red Z.A.F.T uniform that he stole just before getting onto the plane. After he had in hand he made his way towards the bathroom opened the door closed it and then changed into the uniform he then put his pastor clothing into the duffel bag.

He then exited the bathroom and then the plane looking as nonchalant as he could. It worked and he made it to the motor pool where he then proceeded to commandeer a Humvee. Once he had the car he followed a tracking device that he had managed to place on the boy just before they took him away.

As he drove he brought out his communications device and proceeded to contact a friend of his.

"Hello this is Howard Simmons speaking." Said a voice over the communications device.

"Howard this is Duo."

"Hey kid what can I do for you?"

"Howard I want you to pick up my mobile suit at these coordinates and bring it back to your shop." said Duo through his communications device as he then sent the data on where his mobile suit would be.

"All right Kid I got the coordinates. And you're in luck I have a ship in the area capable of taking your mobile suit." Replied Howard .

"That's good oh and Howard there's one more mobile suit with my Gundam could you also bring it back?"

"Sure no problem kid the ship can take two mobile suits with out any trouble."

"Good." Said Duo as he ended his communication.

Once he ended the communication he focused his attention on driving to the hospital.

At the hospital it had been three hours since the arrival of Heero and about two hours since the end of his surgery. After the surgery he was placed in a private hospital room with two Z.A.F.T security guards.

The only people who had visited so far is his doctor Sally. Who was currently talking to Andrew and Aisha and the three girls.

"How was the surgery?" Asked Andrew as their group had yet been informed about patients condition.

"The surgery was a complete success and he is now resting we also found out that he's a cordinater just so you know. But as we were prepping him for surgery or he found a CD on him I then gave it to Martin who took it for analysis also just to be safe we placed guards outside his room." Said Sally.

"I'll have to talk to them later about that but it's good to hear that the kids alright considering he saved the three lovely ladies from blue Cosmos. Is there anything else?" Said Andrew but before Sally had a chance to say anything more Relena spoke.

"When can we see him Sally?" She said to the doctor that often treated Cagalli with great worry in her voice.

"When he wakes up Relena which should be in seven hours or so but until then you can not see him." Said Sally.

"While that's too late for us to see him as we have to get going." Said Lacus who was getting out of her chair which he was sitting in.

"I'm afraid she's right after dad heard about the Blue Cosmos attack he said we should hurry home Commander WaltField we would hate to be a bother but could you have some people escort us to the airport?" Said Meer also getting out of her chair and joining her sister who is making her way to the door.

"Of course they'll be waiting for you outside the hospital,"

After he said that both girls were about to leave the room when Relena ran up and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Both of you please be careful." She said after she release them.

"We'll be fine will call you as soon as we get home." Said Lacus as she and her sister left the room and made their way outside.

From there they got into limousine with a military escort and went back to the airport. After they were gone a military Humvee pulled up to the hospital.

Back inside the hospital in the room where Relena Sally had left the saying she was going to look in on her patient this left Andrew and Aisha in their. There was currently a discussion going on and it was revolving around Relena who is currently talking with Andrew who was telling her something important.

"Speaking of the Blue Cosmos attack Relena your father called here from Washington, DC just two hours before you and the Clyne sisters got here."

"What did my father want?"

"He told me to tell you that he wants you to stay here with me and Aisha until he thinks it's safe for you to return home. I already have a room prepared for you at our residents/headquarters and your clothes and all your other stuff from your room except the furniture are being sent here as we speak they should arrive here in a few hours."

"All right and thank you for putting me up." Said Relena.

After she said that Andrew asked Aisha if she would take her back to their residents so she could get situated Aisha agreed quickly and led Relena out of the room then out of the hospital to a waiting blue sedan which had a military escort.

After they got into the car and car headed off towards the headquarters/residents of the Desert Tiger.

After they were gone Andrew left the room and went to find his second in command. He found him right where he hoped he'd be in the hospital's computer room working on the CD. He didn't know what they'd find but he knew it would be big something about that kid they helped told him this kid has a pretty big secret or two. And if it was big enough he would share it with Sally the reason why is he liked Orb despite its neutral policy right now and from what Sally told him the only reason they were currently neutral is because they didn't know if the current chairman would be in charge or be replaced in the next election with that in his terms bastard Patrick Zala.

"Did you get any important from the desk?" He said.

"Not yet Sir the thing is pretty well encrypted but I should have it cracked in a few hours if I was a natural it would be impossible."

Then his computer screen went blank then on it appeared a man with these weird glasses and a robotic right arm.

"Greetings Desert Tiger." Said the man.

"Who are you and hoe did you get in to are system?" Questioned Andrew.

"That's quite simple my name is Dr. J. and as for how I accessed your system when you inserted that CD it allowed me to access your system on a piggyback function." Said Dr. J..

"All right that explains who you are and how you did it but why are you contacting us?" Questioned Andrew.

"That simple after the disk was inserted I monitored who was doing the work when I found out it was your subordinate I realize that you would sooner or later come in find out what information it had. And the reason why am contacting you is simple you are quite an honorable man despite working for a man like Zala. And I have some information that I think you might find interest involving the space colony that was recently destroyed you see one of my operatives was there the one you currently have in your hospital and have treated for injuries."

"All right that explains some of that but what's so important about this information?"

"The information is your forces or more specifically Patrick Zala covered it up you probably heard that it was the Earth forces themselves that destroyed the colony?"

"Yes what I've been told from high command."

"While it's a lie the truth is your own forces destroyed it using D-class equipment and if you don't believe me here is the footage."

And with that the footage of the raid on the colony played as it was playing he wanted to deny that it was true but he could tell from just listening to the man as well as watching the video that it was true that man may have had the things he was hiding but he could tell that this was true and he could tell that the video was not doctored.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes now what do you want me to do with this information?"

"Keep it under your hat for now and when the time comes you'll know what to do with it I have to take care of some other stuff but I will contact you again here is the code I'll use my contact you so you know it's me." Said Dr. J as he sent a code.

After that the screen went blank.

"This certainly changes things especially Patrick's run for chairman." Said Andrew.

"Your right sir there is no way now the council would vote for him even if the extremes did and he did win I don't think the majority of our forces would side with him." Said Martin.

"You're right we'll keep this information as he said under our hat will only show it to chairman Clyne and Sally who can then show it to those she trusts if everything works out we should be able to take out all the radicals as well as maybe gain an ally in the process. Now if you'll excuse me I think I go see that youngster and see if he's up yet."

After he said that Andrew left the computer room. Watching them leave the computer room was Duo who decided to follow him thinking he might lead him to the person he wanted to see.

Meanwhile elsewhere at an OZ base of shuttle arrived on this shuttle is Zechs.

After he exited the shuttle he was greeted by an OZ soldier which he himself trained.

"Greetings Lt.Zechs I'm glad to see you made." Said the soldier.

"Hello wish I could say I was glad to."

"Why is that Lieutenant Zechs?"

"I should be doing more important things like hunting down those five unidentified machines."

"While then Lieutenant I would be pleased to tell you that you're not partaking in the ceremonies here that was just a Roush to fool anyone who could be listening. You're really here to pick up a mobile suit that could be capable of facing off against those five as well as the Earth forces GAT machines easily."

"Really you say?"

"Yes sir during the last few weeks we received information on those five machines and it was up to us here to see if we had anything that could handle it well we do and Colonel Treize wanted you to have it now if you would please get into the car over there I will lead you to a place where we have it." Said the soldier.

"Of course lead the way."

And with that Zechs made his way into the car while the soldier got on a motorcycle that was in front of it.

They soon arrived at a large factory and went inside once inside the factory appear to be shut down but looks can be deceiving because if you look hard enough you would notice there were several large generators that looked brand new with large power cables running into a single room.

They were heading into that room once inside the room Zechs notice that it was dark but that didn't last long as the soldier said turn on the lights.

Soon the room was illuminated revealing a large white mobile suit with some black on it.

"What is this machine? I have never seen anything like it." Said Zechs.

"His name is Tallgeese this machine sir is the prototype for all OZ Mobile suits."

"Tallgeese it's so big even bigger than the GAT series."

"Well Sir its size allows it to carry a micro fusion reactor."

"A micro fusion reactor that means this thing won't be affected by N-Jammers."

"That is correct Sir this mobile suit is big enough to be too big to carry the micro fusion reactor which is currently too vague for any other Mobile Suit currently in use either by OZ , Z.A.F.T or Orb or the Earth alliance they ever make any."

"That's impressive what about its weapons and thrusters?"

"Its weapons consist of 2 beam sabers which are bigger than your standard ones used by the Leo this much larger size allows it to carry a special piece of apartment which will allow it to be used underwater. Its main weapon is a hyper cannon mounted on the right shoulder. As for the thrusters it has the best out there."

"Excellent I however to have a question who designed it?"

"This mobile suit was designed by six men but after the project was scrapped deeming it to be too expensive for mass production the scientists just faded away no one knows where they are."

"When will it be ready?"

"It's ready right now Sir all the Tallgeese needs are its weapons even though it has its two beam sabers but they still need a few more parts but the mobile suit itself can move and fly we've been getting it ready ever since we've got the data on the five unidentified machines."

"That's perfect I want this machine loaded up onto my shuttle immediately."

"Of course sir but nasty somethings we've heard reports that Corsica might be attacked is that true."

"Yes OZ intelligence believes that one of the five unidentified machines might show up here so you better be ready."

"Yes SIR."

After that the Solder left to go and tell the rest of the base to get ready for an attack as well as tell Zechs's shuttle to come here so the Tallgeese could be put on it.

As he was doing that back with Zechs he was currently looking at his mobile suit and deciding where to take it to get its weapons after awhile he came to his decision.

"Once the Tallgeese is loaded up on my shuttle I'll take it to the lake Victoria base I'm sure Noin won't mind."

And with that he walked out of the factory towards the shuttle which had just landed outside the factory.

As that was going on back at Banadiya Relena was in the room that had been prepared for her by Aisha she was currently unpacking her stuff it had just arrived a few hours ago. She was currently going through one of the 6 boxes when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming in." She said.

Her door opened and in came Sally.

"Hello Sally it's very good to see you but what are you doing here?" Asked a curious Relena.

"I'm here for dinner Mr. WaltField invited me over and I came to tell you that after dinner if you wanted you could accompany me back to the hospital to see if your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes now come down stares dinner is ready and I think you want to get over to the hospital as it is possible to see that handsome young man and maybe give him a quick kiss?"

At hearing that last part Relena blushed a little.

"I have no interest in him like that he's just a really good friend."

"Sure to yourself whatever you want but I can see you blushing."

And with that both of them left her room and went downstairs once downstairs the two of them made there way to the dining room where they found both Andrew and Aisha waiting for them along with Martin.

Andrew seeing them motion for them to take their seats which they did after they were seated dinner was brought out.

Dinner that night was a one of Andrew's favorites Donel Kababs which were served on a large plate with both Chile and yogurt sauce on the side to add to them.

"What are these?" Question Sally as she has never had them before.

"These are Donel Kababs they're really tasty especially with yogurt sauce." Said Relena as she picked one of the Kababs and put yogurt sauce on it before she back on her plate.

"But there a little spicy so be careful." Said Aisha and she also took one but didn't put any sauce on.

After she said that the others grab some and had a pleasant dinner after dinner Sally along with Martin who would act as Relena's bodyguard and Andrew who was just curious went back to the hospital to check on the patient there.

They soon arrived at the hospital where they then proceeded to go to Heero's room. But before they got their there was an explosion which knock them off their feet.

Before they had gotten there Duo who had followed Andrew earlier right towards where Heero is was waiting for the right time to extract him so he could ask him some questions.

Two hours before they got their Heero had woken up Duo who had managed to take a monitoring room watched him he soon contacted him through a monitor and told him that in two hours he would bust him out.

Two hours later Duo set off his explosives but none of them were placed that they would actually cause any harm.

He then proceeded to rescue Heero after he rescued him the two of them made their way to a large window which Duo through a large explosive at they then jumped from the window which was on the 50th floor.

After they had jumped Duo use this weird sort of device he had as a helicopter while the other one had a parachute but he wasn't opening it Duo seeing this called out.

"Hey are you crazy hurry up and released your parachute."

No response from the person with a parachute.

"Oh man are you trying to kill yourself for what?"

Still no response.

"Oh man of my going to have nightmares over this one."

After the explosion rocked them Andrew check to see if everyone was okay. After he was sure they were they ran off towards where the explosion when they got their they noticed a window was broken at the end of the hall running up towards it they saw two people had jumped from the hospital one was using this weird machine as a chopper while the other one appeared to be falling not even carrying.

Relena seeing this let out a sharp cry.

"Heeerrro Nooooo." 

That got a response as Heero opened his parachute. But it was too late it wouldn't open up in time even Duo knew that.

"It's way too late now." He said as he turned away so he wouldn't have to watch him hit the ground.

But Heero would not be killed like that now so just before he hit the ground he cut himself into a ball and when he hit he rolled along a sand dune which was just outside the hospital when he came to stop there was tons of dust around him obscuring him from vision.

When the dust cleared it revealed him almost completely unharmed.

Back up at the 50 story window four onlookers were shocked they never had seen anything like it even though a cordinater could have a 20 chance of surviving that fall there would be no way he should be able to stand up. After a while it was Relena that regained her voice first.

"Heero." She said in a low whisper.

"He still a live incredible I sure hope that kid won't turn into an enemy for Orb." Said Sally.

"That kid certainly is something a DeCosta I wouldn't mind having to fight him once." Said Andrew with a lot of admiration in his voice.

"If you say so sir."

Meanwhile down on the ground Duo had just landed and was approaching Heero.

Heero after he set up was quite upset with himself.

"Damn It I shouldn't have opened my parachute why did I do it was it because of her?" He said to himself however was soon brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hey hey now I can understand wanting to take your own life but if you can't do it from up there then maybe just maybe you should find another way of committing suicide pal." Said Duo as he put his arm around the slightly injured Heero.

"Now look I'm not asking you to trust me but right now I'm the only friend you have now what do you say we get out of here." He said as he pressed a button in his pocket that set off tons of flash charges and smoke bombs which would obscure their escape.

After they escaped they stole a car and headed towards the nearer shoreline where a boat courtesy of Howard would be waiting.

Meanwhile back at the Oz military base every mobile suit the base had some even being brought in from the outside were out waiting for the attack which was supposed to come.

"Is everyone ready." Said the soldier that had taken Lieutenant Zechs to see the Tallgeese.

"Yes Sir." Said all of the other soldiers together.

"But Sir I have to ask you would one of those unidentified really be that stupid to attack such a large base?" Said a curious soldier inside a Leo that had a rifle.

"He is right we have 80 mobile suits who would be dumb enough to go up against this type of force?" Said yet another soldier this one inside an Aires. 

Elsewhere as if responding to what they said Zechs wed just finished loading up the Tallgeese and was currently on a shuttle said.

"See for yourself."

Just as he said that the base fell under attack explosions rattled the entire base as an unidentified mobile suit attack.

As the explosions cleared Gundam 03 appeared seeing the machine the OZ soldiers attacked.

The first set of troops to attack was a squadron of 10 Aires which was quickly dispatched by Gatling fire coming from the enemy. After their destruction a team of 20 Leos attacked using their machine guns but the shots bounced harmlessly off the enemy which then countered attacked with a barrage of shoulder missiles which pour through the Leos.

The commander of the mobile teams was surprised that he had already lost 30 mobile suits and they had yet to scratch their enemy.

He then watched as in other group of 15 Leos attacked he tried to warn them but it was too late as they were blown away by missile fire from the legs.

Seeing this he now realized that they had to use all their forces so with this in mind he ordered a battalion of tanks to advance on the enemy he wanted them to surround and destroy the enemy.

Inside his mobile suit Trowa watched as the tanks surrounded him on all sides as he watched he said.

"Normally when fighting a smaller enemy the correct solution is to cut off his retreat path and shower him with bullets in this situation the Oz commanders idea to surround me was in fact technically correct however."

On the outside his mobile suit opened up its chest area to reveal too hidden Gatling guns which tore through the tanks.

"But he should not have made a decision until he fully understood his enemy's potential."

He said as he guided his mobile suit to cut through an Aries that had gotten close with his mobile suits knife.

After he cut through the enemy machine he tried to fire more of his weapon but he found they were all empty.

"That was pretty quick surprise surprise." Said Trowa as he realized he was out of ammunition.

The enemy for seeing this decided to attack or at least a few of them.

As they attacked one of them was shot down by weapons fire coming from another direction.

The OZ solders seeing that turned to the direction where the enemy fire came from and what they saw surprised them 41 mobile suits and were approaching them. And one of them looked almost like the one they were fighting.

In less than 10 minutes almost all the OZ mobile suits were destroyed all except for one this one belong to the commander who is currently firing at the mobile suit that looked like the one that attacked earlier.

"Come get me you monster." He screamed as he fired his machine gun from his Aries.

But the enemy machine didn't even flinch all it did was boost up to it and clamped onto it with some sort of weapon and began to crush it.

"I wanted to find out what this thing could handle." Said the commander inside the Aries as his mobile suit was almost finished being crushed.

"Sorry." Said the pilot of the other mobile suit as he finished crushing the Aries.

Just as that was happening elsewhere Zechs's shuttle was ready for takeoff once it was ready it took off.

Meanwhile back with the invading force currently the 41 new arrivals are facing down the one that had appeared earlier one of the pilots of the 41 addressed their commander.

"Master Quatre." He said as he looked at a possible enemy.

"I don't need any help." Replied Quatre as he prepared for anything/

"We've already confirmed that is used up all of his bullets." Said another pilot.

"That pilot is not relying on any sort of firearm." Said Quatre as he continued to eye the powerful looking mobile suit in front of him but his attention was soon called away as the sensors picked up a departing shuttle from the factory just east of the base.

Seeing the shuttle the part he recognized it as an OZ aircraft.

"Crap there goes an Oz aircraft." He said as he looked but this would prove to be a mistake as the enemy he was watching charge forward using a knife that came from its right arm.

But just before he hit Quatre turned back and managed to catch the arm and hold into position he then proceeded to push it up with his left arm causing light damage to it. But his enemy wasn't done launching a barrage of knees with its left me his mobile suit was racked as his opponent tried to break free. But he still held on but his enemy in a last-ditch attempt to free himself launched his left arm which had lost his its Gatling shield at him but he caught it this then turned into a test of strength or both as each try to overpower the other one.

You could hear the pressure each was trying to exert on each other but inside his Gundam Quatre was discussing something with himself.

"This isn't right." He said as he looked down.

Meanwhile back in the other cock pit Trowa continued to hold a hard gaze as he tried to break free but he would soon not have to worry as Quatre came to decision about this fight.

"It's not." Said Quatre as he turned off his mobile suits power and exited it once he had exited his mobile suit he called out to the other pilot.

"You and I shouldn't be fighting each other."

A few seconds passed but and the other mobile suit powered down and opened up a catch and out came the other pilot holding up his hands in surrender.

"Put your hands down I was the one to come out in surrender remember?" Said Quatre with kindness and his voice.

While that was happening elsewhere Duo and Heero were on a boat heading towards the Orb union the boat was a small yacht.

Currently Duo is sitting in a beach chair on the front of the ship with sunglasses on wearing his trustee pastor clothing he then hears a noise and he turns to see Heero doing something.

"What is that guy up to?" He said however he did not have to wonder for long as. He heard the sounds of bone cracking meaning his newfound acquaintance had just put a broken bone back into place.

"I don't know how much more intake of this he just goes and puts a broken bone back in the plains man that just totally gross me out thinking about." Said Duo as he watched Heero approach the very front of the ship and look out over the water thinking about what it happened thus far.

Meanwhile at Lake Victoria Base we find one lieutenant Noin in her bedroom wearing nothing but her panties and a T-shirt she is currently looking at a picture of her and her surrogate big sister Murrue when they were just little kids she's currently thinking about the information she had given her when she had contacted her a few weeks ago.

"I hope the information I gave her helps her out." She said she then heard her communicator go off turning it on she listened to what her communications officer had to say when he was finished and turn off the line she was overjoyed.

"I can't believe that Zechs is coming here I can't wait."

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter Tallgeese's first battle Zechs versus GAT in space.**

**Sorry this took so long please remember to read and review until next time.**


	16. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's I am using or the books or the comic or Mega or Robotech or any of the other shows that I'll use

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's I am using or the books or the comic or Mega or Robotech or any of the other shows that I'll use.**

**Note pairing change, Kira x Flay and Athrun x Lacus and Meer and Heero x Relena and Cagalli note I know I changed it before but for my story to continue I have to change back I know some of you might think its pretty gross but give it a chance because my whole story revolves around these groups and Yzak x Shino.**

**Chapter 11.**

**Meetings in space and the to the land of Orb.**

Up is space we find a blue OZ space shuttle on board the shuttle is Zechs who is currently piloting it and Noin who is the navigator. Currently they are the only two on the shuttle as it heads towards the orbiting 8th Fleet.

The reason why they're the only two on the shuttle is because Zechs is meeting with Admiral Halberton who is a loyalist to a lost Kingdom along with the rest of those in his fleet. The shuttle is currently carrying two mobile suits the fully operational Tallgeese and Noin's Taurus which has been painted white.

"It is hard to believe that two days ago you just arrived at Lake Victoria and now here we are in space meeting with a follower of your father." Said Noin.

"Yes it is I didn't think people could work so fast on getting Tallgeese's weapons systems running so fast. And I have to meet with him it's about the upcoming operation to take over Eurasia and that after that Sanc kingdom will be back and it will Need him and his fleet to help defend it. By the way how did they manage to get the weapons systems up and running so fast?" said Zechs.

"That simple I had every technician on the base diverted to that cause I'm surprised that they did it so fast though but no matter. Zechs I was wondering how you managed to get the okay to come up here I mean using the Mass driver of Lake Victoria takes clearance from the brass of Romeufaller?"

"Treize arranged for it."

"Why did he go through all the trouble? Despite the fact he knows who you are?"

"Well you see he contacted me the second day at Lake Victoria telling me that he believed the eighth Fleet would be in trouble soon as the Archangel was approaching them with a large contingent of Z.A.F.T forces following them they also have the stolen GAT series with them."

"That makes sense next to me , Une , Mr. Doral and his wife , Lord Uzumi , Siegel Clyne , the admiral and his fleet , your aunt which you should really tell you're still alive along with your sister and Mr. Treize are the only ones that know who you really are. By the way have we figured out who the pilots of the stolen machines are?"

"Yes they are the children of the top four people on the supreme Council in the plants." Said Zechs.

That means it's Athrun Zala , Dearka Elsman , Nicole Amalfi and…..Yzak Joule." Said Noin a little hesitant on the last name for fear of hurting Zechs.

"Yes." Said Zechs in a heavy voice as he thought of one of the pilots.

"Which machines do they pilot?" Questioned Noin.

"Athrun is the pilot of the Aegis whose best friend I pilots the Strike which is currently on the Archangel his name is Kira that is if the information your friend gave us is accurate. Dearka pilots the Buster. Nicole pilots the Blitz. And finally Yzak who pilots the Duel." Said Zechs with a heavy sigh on the last name.

Noin was about to say something when there radar went off.

Both looking at it they found that they had reached the eighth Fleet in record time.

As they approached they were contacted on normal Earth forces radio channel.

"This is Admiral Lewis Halberton to OZ shuttle you are in restricted space please turnaround."

Inside the shuttle Zechs smirked to himself he knew the admiral knew he was because he was the only one who use this type shuttle in Oz this was an act on his part not all he had to do was play one himself.

"This Lt. Zechs of OZ I wish I could turn around but my shuttle has had engine problems as of late and I fear we cannot leave without them being fixed I was wondering if you could repair them which is why we headed here for if you cannot fix them we might end up drifting in space." Said Zechs in a very serious voice waiting for the admiral to play his next part.

"You may bring your shuttle on board the Menelaos we will help in your repairs." Said the admiral playing his part perfectly.

"Thank you Admiral we are commencing docking procedures now." Said Zechs.

After he said that Zechs guided his shuttle into the large earth forces carriers hangar.

Once inside the hatch close behind the shuttle and the hangar was pressurized once more.

Once it was pressurized both OZ soldiers left the shuttle. Once they had left the shuttle they were greeted by the admiral his second-in-command.

The Admiral then walked over to Zechs and when he was in front of him he said.

"Greetings Zechs Marquise or should I say Milliardo Peacecraft?" said Lewis as he then hugged him.

"It's so good to see you. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you Milliaedo you're now the spitting image of your father." Said Lewis as he let the man go.

"Greetings and it is good to see you as well Lewis and of course have grown it has been about 12 years or so since the last time you saw me and think you for the compliment about looking like my father." Said Zechs as he removed his mask as he was now Milliaedo and would not be Zechs until he put the mask back on.

"Just stating the truth I also know that if your father was here right now he would be very proud of you even know you're not following the ideals of Sanc kingdom exactly."

"I would like to think I'm making my father proud." Said Milliaedo in a somewhat depressed voice as he thought about his deceased father.

"This I know he would be because I am now who is this lovely young lady."

"I am Lucrezia Noin but just call me Noin." Said Noin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Noin. Now what to say we all get to my office and we can discuss why you're here." Said Lewis as he lead them out of the hangar and to his office.

Meanwhile down on Earth we find a small yacht two days away from Orb territorial waters.

The ship is very quiet as it is nightfall the only two people awake on Duo who is currently going over information on his mobile suit that Howard had sent to him in an encoded message.

While he was doing that elsewhere Heero was using the ship's computer in the hopes of contacting Dr. J. in order to ask him about what he should do about Duo who we found out was also a pilot of a Gundam Duo had also told him that his Gundam is currently in the hands of a possible enemy.

He soon was successful in contacting the doctor.

"What can I do for you Heero?"

"Dr. J. I regret to inform you of my Gundam right now is currently in the hands of an unknown party led by man how lives in Orb."

At hearing this Dr. J. did not look surprised as a matter of fact he looked rather cool about it.

"Does this man have a name?" Asked the doctor in a voice of knowing.

"Yes his name is Howard Simmons he as I said is currently in Orb territorial waters. Running a repairing facility for ships and salvage operations he does. But I believe that is just a front for some Orb spy network."

At hearing the name that he knew would be spoken Dr. J. let out a laugh.

"Hahahahahaha."

"What is so funny Dr.?"

"Heero that man you speak of is an old acquaintance of mine. He was involved in mobile suit development just like I was as a matter of fact he knew I was creating your Gundam at L1 so do not worry about him doing anything with your Gundam as I trust him and his people with it as a matter of fact I hope he repairs it."

"So you're saying I can trust him with Wing Gundam. But I just remember there is another problem there is someone else here that knows about my Gundam his name is Duo Maxwell what should I do about him?"

"Heero I should've told you this before you left but you're not the only Gundam pilot there are four others next to you and Duo is one of them he comes from L2 his Gundam was built by a man called Professor G. you can trust him as a matter of fact I want you to join up with him as soon as your mobile suit is ready and his. I want the two of you to attack the ZAFT base in the town you just left as well as all the other assets they have in the area." Said Dr. J. in a voice that left no discussion.

"Yes Dr.J I well join up with him as soon as my mobile suit is up and running and then we will attack the base." Said Heero.

After he said that the screen went blank and Dr. J was gone after he was gone Heero heard someone entered the room where he was working turning he saw Duo who had a grin on his face.

"It looks like were partners now hey Heero I just got contacted by Professor G. he's a doctor who created my buddy. He told me that you were being told that we were to join forces and attack that base." Said Duo.

"You are right we are partners and we are going to attack the base. But that will have to wait until my mobile suit is fully functioning."

"If that's all that's stopping us you won't have to wait long before I came here I talked to Howard and asked him about yours and mine my. My Gundam wasn't damaged but it needed some maintenance yours on the other hand need quite a bit of work but he said it should be done three days. After we get there it will then take us about a day or so to get back to the base so I say we have five days until were both in action." Said Duo.

"The downtime is acceptable and it will allow us to make a plan of attack."

"You're right we'll see you later I am going to bed." Said Duo as he left the room and headed towards his quarters.

After he was gone Heero decided to do some investigating into the other identities of the other pilots.

While he was doing that back up at one of the L1 colonies Dr. J. after had finished talking with Heero had contacted the other doctors to get them in on a plan he had that would be beneficial to Orb the less radical faction of ZAFT and possibly to the survivors of Sanc Kingdom and of course it would be very beneficial to the L colony clusters.

He was currently talking with the last doctor he had yet to talk to Professor G..

"So you see the others are sending or already have their pilots at Quatre's base in the desert also here are the coordinates to the base. Now all we have to do is send ours there and when the time is right all five of them can launch an attack on ZAFT."

"This plan is reckless they have no idea how many units are stationed there? Even if all five attack they could easily be overwhelmed by a numerically superior force of at least 200 mobile suits as well as land battleships."

"That's already taken care of in a few days Quatre along with the pilot of Heavyarms will head to the city and do some investigating to see how many units there are."

"I still say it's foolhardy but if you and the others think it's a good idea I have no choice but to go along. I will contact Duo and tell him after his machines ready and yours to head to these coordinates you just sent me."

"Good I'll talk to Heero tomorrow and tell him the plan."

And with that the conversation ended and the communications screen went blank. After it went blank Dr. J. left the chair he was sitting in and made his way over to another terminal where he left at DNA information he had on Heero. As he read the DNA information he felt dirty about something which is hard to believe.

"I know I should tell him that he has a family but he might try to see them but I doubt that all tell him after the success of operation Desert Warriors."

He said that several pictures came on the screen they were of teenage girls and a women a little older then them and a man.

Meanwhile back with a fleet that was above Earth Millilaedo our should I say Zechs as he had his mask back on was on the ship's bridge along with Noin and the Admiral all three were watching the Archangel approach the eighth Fleet.

"So that is the Archangel?" Said Zechs as he looked at the ship.

"Yes it is." Said the Admiral as he looked at Zechs.

"It is a very formidable looking ship." Said Noin.

"It does not only look formidable it is very formidable now than would the two of you care to accompany me over to the ship?"

"We would be honored." Said Zechs.

And with that the three of them left the bridge and made their way to the shuttle bay where they boarded a shuttle and went to the Archangel.

On board the Archangel in the hangar bay some of the officers along with Kira and his friends had all gathered there after the shuttle had landed and the hangar bay was re-pressurized.

They watched as the Admiral and two other people exited the space shuttle.

After they exited the shuttle the group of three went over to the officers and civilian pilot and his friends.

"Hello Captain Ramius." Said the Admiral as he extended his right hand to the captain who gladly accepted it.

"Hello to you as well Admiral Halberton." Said Murrue as they shook hands once they were done she looked at the OZ officer she already recognized Noin but would pretend not to as it might cost problems if the Earth alliance author knows a OZ officer or vice versa. She also had a good inclination as to who the companion with Noin was only one man she knew of in all of OZ wore a mask.

"But why are there OZ officers with you?" Said Murrue.

"Their shuttle was damaged and required repair we had done the repairs when you arrived I decided that as an act of good faith between the Earth alliance and OZ I would allow them to come over here and to meet the crew of the latest ship of the Earth force." Said the Admiral.

"Of course that's a brilliant idea. Allow me to introduce myself I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius." Said Murrue she followed by the rest of her officers that were there.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga." Said Mu.

.

"I am Lieutenant Natarle Badgerule" said Natarle.

After they said that Zechs and Noin introduced themselves.

"I am Lt. Lucrezia Noin but you can just call me Noin as it is easier." Said Noin.

"I am Lieutenant Zechs Marquees." Said Zechs.

This drew quite a reaction from the three commanding officers.

"_What is the lightning Baron doing here?"_ Thought Murrue.

"_So this is the infamous Zechs Marquees the one that can supposedly rival Rau Le Cruset in mobile suit piloting."_ Thought Mu.

"_I wonder what their true purpose here is there is no way OZ would send their absolute best pilot out here without a good reason?"_ Thought Natarle.

Thought the three officers to themselves suspiciously on the inside but on the outside.

"It is a pleasure to have you both here especially mobile suit pilot of your caliber Lieutenant Zechs. Now than if you would please accompany me to the captain's office?" Said Murrue.

"Thank you for the complement but if it's not too much trouble I would like to meet the pilot of the strike?" Said Zechs.

"Of course you can a pilot is the young boy with brown hair right over there Kira would you please come over here?" Said Murrue.

"Of course Captain." Said the young coordinator as he approached them.

After he reached them and they introduced themselves Zechs and Kira won off to a different part of the ship to have a discussion.

After they were gone Noin along with the Admiral went with the three officers to the captain's office.

Back with Kira and Zechs the two of them had just arrived at Kira's room for the two of them entered.

Once inside Zechs took the chair at one of the desks and sat down while Kira sat on his bed.

"So you're the pilot of the Strike the cordinater that fights for the Earth forces?" Said Zechs.

"Yes I am Sir but I am not a part of the Earth forces I'm only fighting to protect my friends that are on the ship. And after today I will not have to fight again." Said Kira.

"That's a very admirable goal but do you have what it takes to fight against ZAFT no I take that back you have what it takes the fight against your own best friend Athrun Zala?"

At hearing what he said Kira was very shocked.

"How did you know about my best friend?"

"I have my ways. Know the question is do you have what it takes?"

"I really don't know I love Athrun he is like a brother to me in everything except blood I rudely don't know if I could kill him? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"So you're telling me you fight against your best friend not knowing if you can kill him or anyone else that's pathetic truly you are a soldier act like one."

"How can you say that I am not a soldier I am a civilian volunteer?"

"You're no longer a civilian volunteer kid you're a soldier in the matter what you tell yourself you are a soldier you were a moment the second you got into that mobile suit and started piloting it. And a soldier's duty is to kill no matter who it is you're killing be it your brother sister father or mother it is your duty to kill on the battlefield."

"I am not a soldier. And I will never kill anybody" Screamed out Kira as he clenched his head and shut his eyes.

"So you're saying you would let your friends be killed because your enemies are soldiers they will not hesitate to kill you and destroy the ship which are carrying your precious friends."

"Athrun is not like that he would not kill needlessly I know it." Screamed out yet again Kira.

"It's not just Athrun he is only one person there is still the rest of ZAFT and I guarantee you they will not hesitate to destroy you or the ship because they know it will protect their homes."

"I still don't care all find a way to fight with out killing."

"That is naïve thinking Child and it will get you killed along with your friends just like it did Flay's dad."

"No you wrong it's the way I choose to fight and as for Flay's dad if I could do it over again I would gladly give up my life in exchange for her father."

"Really did you know that Flay's dad is a member of blue Cosmos and that he is responsible for the atrocity of the Roman city massacre as well as the attack on Sanc Kingdom?"

"No I did not but that does not change the fact that I would still gladly give my life in exchange for his just to make Flay happy again."

"You truly are a fool but what can I do you seem to be set in your ways anyway it has been a nice conversation I hope to have another one with you again soon." Said Zechs as he left the room leaving Kira alone to think about what they had discussed.

As Zechs left he noticed Flay was right outside the door staying hidden she had obviously listened in on their conversation.

Zechs gave her a quick glare as he walked past her.

After he was gone Flay was left with her thoughts as to what she had heard. She was beginning to think that maybe she was wrong about trying to use Kira. Considering he had to fight against his best friend whom he considered a brother.

She also thought that maybe her upbringing and that her father's rhetoric on coordinators was wrong and she had read about the Roman city massacre where 2000 coordinators were slaughtered from man to women to young children. She had also read about the fall of the peaceful monarchy of Sanc Kingdom.

And the fact that her father probably had a hand in it made her sick to her stomach.

A few minutes later she left to go back to her quarters where she would think about what has happened lately and how it has affected her.

Elsewhere in the captain's office the meeting was over and the only people left in the office for Murrue and Noin who after everyone left embraced each other like a pair of sisters would.

"It's good to see you again Noin how are you doing?" Said Murrue as she released her old friend.

"I'm doing good how about you?"

"I'm doing fine come and sit down again I'll get us something to drink."

And with that Noin sat down while Murrue got them both some coffee that was in one of those bottles that was for space. After that both women began to discuss just things in general.

"It's hard to believe it's been over 10 years I think since the fire at that L1 colony orphanage my parents ran." Said Murrue.

"Yes it has did you ever find out what happened to that little baby boy that used to love to be held by you?"

"I'm afraid not I really wish I could find out what happened he had the most beautiful blue eyes that had ever seen and the most soft pink hair ever."

"Yes he did it was a shame that the orphanage was destroyed by blue Cosmos well anyway I better get going I'm sure Zechs wished to get back to the Admiral ship so we can get out of here. It's been nice seeing you again Murrue." Said Noin as she got out of her chair.

She was soon followed by Murrue after both women were up they quickly embraced each other before Noin left the office put before she left she said.

"Oh and by the way I hope things between you and Natarle work out okay."

And with that Noin left the office.

Down in the hangar bay Noin entered the shuttle and noticed that the Admiral and Zechs were already on board and waiting for her.

After she buckled up Zechs contacted the bridge and the Archangel's launch bay was opened up allowing the shuttle to exit.

After it exited the shuttle went back to the Admiral ship.

Upon their arrival and departure of the shuttle red light started to go off.

The Admiral curious as to what was happening contacted the bridge.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Sir were under attack by ZAFT." Said his radio operator.

"What have all mobile armor's launch at once I'm on my way to the bridge now." Said the Admiral as he cut communications with the bridge.

He then turned towards the two OZ officers and said.

"The two of you should leave you do not want to be caught in this battle." Said the Admiral as he took off towards the bridge.

After he was gone Zechs and Noin went back to their shuttle where Noin went to the cockpit and pilot of the shuttle out of the ship. After a while she noticed that Zechs was not there so leaving the cockpit she noticed Zechs going towards the mobile suit Day stopping at the locker room changing into his space suit and then continuing on towards the hangar bay.

It did not take Noin long to realize what he was doing following his lead she went to her locker and changed to her spacesuit and then proceeded to follow him.

The two of them and to their respective mobile suits opening the hatch on their ship the two of them launched into space.

"This is Zechs Marquees Tallgeese launching." Said Zechs as he went into space.

"This is Noin prototype Taurus also launching." Said Noin and she too launched and then transformed into a fighter.

After that the two of them headed off towards the battlefield where they registered the four stolen GAT series.

The two of them quickly realize that this would be a battle between the Tallgeese and the GAT series as Noin's mobile suit was not powerful enough to handle them but it would be handling the Ginn's.

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter the battle starts and the descent through the atmosphere.**

**As well as a battle between Wu Fei and Rondo and his Black frame in a vicious fight at one of the islands around Orb. Can Shenlong defeat Black Frame?**


	17. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
